She Said, He Said
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: When Simon's latest experiment ends up being consumed by Alvin, the results are more than even Simon expects. What will happen to Alvin and Simon's relationship? And is Simon willing to lose this new thing by putting Alvin back to normal? Cowritten with JMFanatic. Multi-chapter. Alvon. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story idea was run by me by someone in the fandom, but forgive me I can't remember who, I'm sorry. This is co-written with JMFanatic aka AlvinSevilleIsHOT.**_

* * *

It was almost done! Simon smiled to himself as he jotted down his notes. If this experiment worked, then understanding the complex female mind will be like solving the basic math problem.

He had been working on this for weeks. Had put himself in awkward situations with his female companions and classmates, getting facts and experiences, trying to understand the way females can think both emotionally and analytically at the same time. Something most, if not all, males don't do.

All that awkwardness and brief assumptions on his sexuality had paid off, hopefully. He reread his notes, even though they were already memorized by now.

He turned his gaze toward the vial of hormones he was certain was just enough to be able to think on the same level as their fairer sex. This could be such a huge success; Simon couldn't contain his excitement at getting the test results.

He was glad that he could use this as a science project. He didn't want any more people questioning his sexuality, not that he'd blame them.

Gingerly, he held up the vial, no longer than his pinky, and swirled it around. He had to condense it into pills or something, drinking it, especially this amount, could have catastrophic results.

He checked the clock on the wall, and after realizing it was almost midnight, he decided to wait on the next step. He was lucky to not have messed anything up, working this late. He needed to rest and come back to this project refreshed. He pocketed the vial and gathered up his paperwork.

He would work out any other kinks once he got home tomorrow…

The front door to the Seville house was opened harder than necessary, three young chipmunks filing in shortly after. The leader of the trio tossed his backpack into the den, where he'd already planned to do his homework later, before storming into the kitchen.

The other two shook their head at their brother's back before following more calmly. "Honestly, Alvin, you put it on yourself," Simon spoke up as he watched Alvin rummage through the fridge for something to snack on.

Theodore ushered Alvin to the table so he could make them all a snack, choosing to remain quiet as his brothers chatted. Alvin sat himself down and glared at Simon. "Why do you always say that?"

Simon took a seat opposite of his irritated brother. "Probably because it's true," he said matter-of-factly as he began digging through his backpack. "Who else causes you this type of frustration?"

Alvin had to resist the urge to pout as he crossed his arms. He chose to scowl instead and grumbled out, "You." He turned his gaze to watch Theodore making sandwiches. He sighed, reaching up and removing his cap with one hand to run the other through his hair.

Simon simply hummed in response before pulling out a pharmaceutical book. After looking through the index, he flipped to the desired section, one that would tell him how to make his pills. "So, I cause you to pile all these commitments onto yourself? I hadn't realized," he spoke dryly as he read through the paragraphs.

Alvin blew out a breath, resting his elbows on the table and placing his palms against his eyes. "No...I didn't say that. You asked who else causes me frustration...I said you. Today, it was Mr. Simmons because he decided to pair me with Brittany for a class project." He rubbed his eyes before sitting back and watching his brother. "You can imagine how that worked out..."

Simon glanced up at him. "Did you two get any work done?"

"Nope. We got sent to the principal's office for disrupting the class because we kept arguing about something stupid."

Theodore set down their sandwiches, an apple for each of them, and a bowl of potato chips. He then sat down beside Simon to continue listening in.

"I don't know why he even paired us up," Alvin continued. He spun his apple on the table absently. "Everyone, including the teachers, knows we don't work well together."

"Perhaps that's why," Simon said, grabbing his apple. "I'm assuming he wants you two to work past your differences by forcing you to work together on something that depends on the both of you for its success."

Alvin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right...the only thing Brittany and I can do together successfully is perform a song. And that's while we're fighting for the spotlight." He took a bite of his apple. "The only thing this will accomplish is my grade going down further..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose before exhaling in annoyance.

Simon took a bite of his apple as well. "Or you could try to ignore Brittany's antics and focus on your work?" he said, knowing the answer before he even heard it.

Alvin was ready to reply, the knowing look in Simon's eyes was practically daring him to say it. But he didn't. He was frustrated, tired, and dammit all he had a killer headache! "Like hell I'm gonna let her run all over me!" He piled some chips onto his plate, grabbed it and his apple and left the kitchen. A few seconds later, the TV was on, playing WWE.

Theodore hummed. "That went better than expected."

Simon chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I agree." He proceeded to eat his lunch while reading and conversing with Theodore. Once he was done, he stuffed his book back into his bag. He stood, slipping the strap onto his shoulder. "I'll be in my lab." With that, he headed to the basement. Today was the day. The hormones were complete; all that was left was putting them in pill form. It would be done by tonight. He could barely contain the excitement coursing through him.

Once in the basement, he retrieved his vial from his bag along with the pharmaceutical book and went to his setup. With the information out in front of him, he went to work developing his pills.

It was hours before Simon emerged from his lab, a small bottle in his hand. He stared at it with a smile and peered at the six small white pills inside. This was it; he had successfully completely his project. Things didn't get much better. Now all he needed were his test subjects…but that would have to wait.

He capped the bottle and glanced around, noticing the lack of light in a nearby window. "Hm, when did that happen?" he spoke softly before looking at his watch. It was nearly time for dinner. That didn't take as long as he thought it would. He headed upstairs to his room; he'd have to get his homework done before dinner.

Alvin just finished showering and was in his room doing his usual routine. He applied some lotion and a touch of axe to his somewhat damp body before pulling on a tank top and a pair of red and yellow plaid Pajama bottoms.

His head was killing him. If the shower didn't work, he knew he'd need some medicine. He left his room and checked the cabinet in the bathroom. Nothing. Maybe Simon had some. He paused for a moment, but the insistent throbbing overruled his pride and he knocked on his brother's door.

A short moment later, Simon's voice sounded from inside the room. "Come in!"

Alvin entered the bedroom, keeping the door ajar and walked towards his brother. "Hey," he began, stuffing his hands into his pockets to keep from rubbing his temples. "You have any medicine for headaches?"

Simon sat at his desk quickly scribbling answers to his homework down. He paused and turned to look at his brother for a moment before nodding toward his nightstand. "There in the top drawer. I only have a few left; you can have them." He turned back to his work. "Is it bad?"

Alvin moved to the nightstand and looked through the mentioned drawer. "Terrible. Nothing is making it go away." He found a small container and pocketed it, sliding the drawer shut. He went back over to Simon, watching him write. He didn't want to distract him, but he also didn't want to just get the meds and leave. He just didn't know what to say besides thanking him. He really needs to spend more time with his brother, he realized.

Simon glanced up briefly, noticing Alvin was still there. "Was there something else you needed?"

Alvin hesitated before shaking his head. "No, thanks for the pills. I'll see you at dinner." He left the room, shutting the door carefully before going to the bathroom to get some water. He pulled the container from his pocket and counted how many Simon gave him. Six. Two should be fine. He popped it open and placed two into his mouth before following up with a couple gulps of water. Feeling better knowing his headache will be gone soon, he headed downstairs to see how dinner was coming, placing the container back in his pocket as he did so.

Downstairs, Dave was preparing dinner with Theodore's help. He was currently fixing a salad while Theodore tended to the pots on the stove. "How's that soup coming, Theo?" he asked while adding sliced cucumbers to the lettuce.

Alvin went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"It's just about done, Dave." Theodore took a small taste and smiled to himself, more than pleased.

"Good, good." Dave mixed carrots into the salad. "So, Alvin, how was your day?" he asked, glancing over at his son.

Alvin drank some water, content with the taste. He hated faucet water. He took a moment to examine his father, wondering if his teacher had contacted Dave, hence the question.

"It was fine. How was work?" He took another sip, going over to the cutting board Dave was working on and eating a piece of leftover carrot.

"It was fine." Dave eyed Alvin as well. "Did anything interesting happen at school today? A new class topic, maybe?"

Alvin was glad he was a pro at keeping his cool. He was internally freaking out, trying to figure out if he should deny the insinuation. The dull ache of his head told him to just get it over with.

"I'm sure you already know. What do you expect when Brittany and I are paired up?" He paused briefly. "Something interesting always happens." He was smiling now.

Dave nodded and smiled lightly. "Ok, it's fine. Just try not to make this a normal occurrence. I can allow it once, but that's about it," he said.

Alvin nodded, "Okay. No promises." Theodore bit back a laugh. Typical Alvin.

Alvin saw the look his comment received and he simply grinned before hurrying from the kitchen and into the den.

Dave sighed and shook his head. That's all he could ask of Alvin.

Simon finally finished his homework. He made good time as he managed to get it all done before he was called down for dinner. He left his room and went downstairs to the den. He smiled a bit when he saw his brother inside. "Hey," he said, taking a seat on the couch. "Any relief yet?"

Alvin glanced at his brother briefly before looking back at the TV. "Not yet. I took a couple more a few minutes ago." He prepared himself for the scolding.

Simon's brow furrowed as he glanced at his watch. "A few minutes ago? It hasn't been long enough since you took the first two, Alvin." He frowned.

Alvin shrugged. "The first two weren't doing anything." He shot a reassuring smile at Simon. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna take anymore."

Simon narrowed his eyes. "You'd better not, or it won't just be your headache you'll have to worry about."

Alvin waved him off, knowing he wouldn't be needing the last two. He was feeling something; it wasn't the usual relief from a headache he was used to. It was different, and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk anymore medicine.

Sighing, Simon turned to watch TV as well. He was sure his hard-headed brother would be the death of him one day, or at least cause him to turn gray. But it wouldn't be Alvin if he didn't do things his own way.

* * *

The following day, Simon sat at the kitchen table with his notes open in front of him. Now that he had his hormones completed, he was going to need test subjects. He had a new page writing out all the conditions that needed to be met in order for someone to qualify. He also needed a time frame to observe his subjects to see how long the effects lasted and if they matched the notes he had gotten from his female counterparts. He would present his findings at the expo later this year; he couldn't wait.

Alvin sighed as he headed downstairs. He'd had the worst sleep of his entire life, including all those times he'd been sick. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping he didn't look as tired as he felt.

He entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup and the orange juice from the fridge. He noticed Simon at the table, jotting something down in his usual hurried scrawl. Alvin shook his head almost fondly as he approached Simon with his juice. He examined all the paperwork. "What's all this?"

"My latest project," Simon answered, looking up at Alvin with a smile. "I developed hormones to allow men to think like women so we can further understand them." He looked back at his notes. "Now that I have the hormones completed, I'm writing up a detailed plan for testing."

Alvin took a drink from his juice before replying. "Interesting. That's a pretty cool idea. It's about time men learned to understand us." He moved to drink some more of his juice, but froze when he processed his own words.

Simon blinked. Did he just say 'us'? He looked up at his brother with a raised brow. "I'm sorry?"

Alvin was shocked by both what he'd said and the fact that the scrutinizing look he was so used to receiving was making him blush slightly.

"I-I said, it's cool. We should learn to understand women better..." He tried to make a joke about it, because that look was not wavering. "Can you imagine the conversations we'd have with the Chipettes?" He forced a chuckle, being quick to take another drink.

Simon stared at him for a moment longer before humming. "I didn't expect that from you, honestly," he said. "I figured you wouldn't see the point in trying to understand the complexity of a female mind."

Alvin shrugged, finding the assumption more insulting than he'd like. "Well, if you get it to work, I can use it. You know how often a girl tells me I don't understand her or how she feels? I could probably make a relationship last longer than a month with that," he gestured at the paperwork.

Simon chuckled lightly. "That just presented a new case study. The hormones may help men understand women, but I doubt it changes personalities. Would the men in relationships actually put in work to accommodate her needs once they understood them?" He smiled. "That would be great to test."

"They'd better. We're very complex creatures." Alvin caught on quicker to what he'd said, and instead of trying to correct himself, he set his juice down on the table. "I'm gonna go watch...football or something." He hurried from the kitchen.

Simon watched him leave with a furrowed brow. The fact that Alvin was so interested in the first place was surprising. That entire conversation just felt strange, even if Alvin hadn't referred to himself as a female twice. But since he had…

He stood and went to his room, making a beeline for the bedside table. He looked in the top drawer and frowned. He could have sworn he told Alvin to take the entire bottle of medicine with him last night, so why was it still here? He took it out and opened it, noticing the same amount of pills remained inside. This couldn't be good.

He searched for his hormone pills but couldn't spot the bottle anywhere. They were definitely here last night. "Oh, no," he murmured. He left the room and hurried to the den. "Alvin, where's the bottle of pills you took last night?"

Alvin looked at his brother. "I didn't take all of them in one night, don't worry. They didn't do jack for my headache. I left the rest on my nightstand." He turned back to the TV, annoyed that Simon's obvious frazzled and worried expression had him wanting to ask what was wrong and make sure he'd be alright. He shook his head and settled further into the couch.

Simon released a breath. Just as he thought. "They didn't do anything for your headache because they weren't the right pills." He tossed the headache medicine onto Alvin's lap.

Alvin picked the container up, reading the label. The other pills didn't have a label on them. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Simon angrily. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He tightened his grip on the pills in his hand.

Simon sighed. "I'm afraid so." He shook his head as he rubbed his temples. "Alvin, how could you not think to look for the bottle of medicine you actually recognized? Instead, you take nameless pills and don't even ask what they are?" He had no idea what was going to come from this. Alvin didn't just take one of his hormone pills; he took four. He was beyond worried.

"Excuse me?" He stood and approached his brother. "You're not seriously telling me this is my fault, are you?" He shook the bottle of pills between them. "What genius puts two bottles of pills in the same drawer? Why didn't you mention there were two different types of pills beforehand? This isn't just my fault! It's not even partly my fault!" He was probably overreacting, but he couldn't really help it.

Simon looked at him with a raised brow. "No? Not even partly? It wasn't your responsibility to know what you were ingesting?"

"No! Not when you don't mention 'oh, by the way, there are two different pills, make sure you grab the labeled one'! If I knew, I would have made sure." Alvin groaned and tossed the pills onto the floor. "Whatever. Forget the blame game. What's gonna happen now?"

"I…don't actually know," Simon said, frowning deeply as he stared at his brother. "I hadn't even started the testing phase, and even if I had, you took four pills. That's a lot of female hormones coursing through you right now. There's no telling what could happen."

A mixture of emotions ran through Alvin as he processed what he was told. Simon didn't know what was going to happen... He had female hormones racing through his body... Female hormones... It took all of his self-control not to scream or... dare he admit it to himself...? Cry. Nonetheless, he managed to reign in the onslaught of extra emotions and take Simon's information, or lack thereof, with as much dignity as he could muster. He sighed heavily, and sat back down on the couch, turning the volume down.

Simon watched his brother. He really did feel responsible for this. Something terrible could happen to Alvin, something that could have been avoided if he had made himself clearer. "I'm sorry, Alvin," he spoke as he sat next to him. "I should have been more specific, I admit, and I promise to work around the clock to counteract any side effects." He sighed. "Of course, I have to see what those side effects are, so I'm going to have to keep you under observation."

Alvin didn't have any energy to be a smartass or even give much of a reply. "Sure...whatever helps…" He sat back on the couch, watching the TV with tired eyes.

"If you start feeling anything unusual, let me know so I make note of it. That goes for any changes that may occur."

"Yes, sir," Alvin replied, saluting his brother. "You'll be the first and only to know."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two is here! Still cowritten with JMFanatic. Delving further into the plot.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

As the day progressed, Simon made sure to keep a close eye on Alvin's behavior. He had no idea how the hormones would manifest themselves. Sure, they had Alvin grouping himself with other females, but would that be the end of it? His mixture was sure to be very potent, which is why he had to separate it out into pills. The fact that Alvin took four, more than half of that potent mixture, really concerned him. It was possible it wouldn't stop with him just feeling like a girl.

His worries had him sitting in the den scrutinizing Alvin, studying his mannerisms and appearance. He was trying to see if there were any subtle or not-so-subtle changes. If him staring got on Alvin's nerves, Simon really couldn't care less. He'd be under close watch all weekend.

Alvin was on edge with the way Simon was so openly observing him. It made him increasingly self-conscious, which was weird because he usually embraced any and all attention, even his brothers'. He was sure it was another effect from the ...hormones. He shuddered at the thought of it. He tried to do as little as possible, lest he truly act like a girl. So he'd taken to watching TV all day. It didn't stop Simon from keeping a close watch though.

Something was a little different, though Simon wasn't sure if it was significant. "Your hair's longer," he spoke suddenly. It was true, but he couldn't tell if it was due to the hormones or occurring naturally. He hadn't really paid attention to Alvin's hair length before, but he knew it wasn't that long.

Alvin's hand went to the back of his head immediately. It was longer. By about an inch. "That's weird. Why would that happen?" He's been trying to grow it out, so he wasn't complaining. But he didn't wanna be happy that ingesting hormones made his hair grow faster.

"I'm sure the hormones are helping." Simon looked Alvin over. "Is there anything else changing that I can't see?"

Alvin glared hotly. "No!" He had to mentally feel himself over to be sure, and resist the urge to fold his arms over his chest in discomfort.

Simon sighed. "You don't have to be defensive. It's important I know these things."

Alvin rolled his eyes back to the TV. He sighed after a moment. "No, nothing else has changed. Hopefully it won't go past my hair growing." He smiled apologetically at Simon.

Simon nodded and smiled lightly as well. "I hope so, too." He then chuckled lightly. "I really hope you don't wake up tomorrow as my sister," he said jokily, hoping it would make this a little easier to deal with.

Alvin chuckled as well, glad the sound hadn't been turned into a giggle by now. "Same here. I don't know how I'd cope with such a traumatic experience." He shivered at the thought of waking up a full-fledged female.

Simon smiled a bit. "You'd probably get even more attention than usual."

Alvin gave that some thought. "I don't think I'd leave the house if I woke up a girl." He turned to Simon. "Is that really a possibility?"

Simon looked up in thought. "Well…it's not extremely far-fetched," he said. "Men and women have the same hormones; we just have different levels of them that help distinguish us. With a high level of female hormones in you, it may be possible for you to develop female anatomy."

Alvin paled instantly. It's one thing to get the mentality of a girl...but a body of one? He groaned and laid his head back against the couch. "This can't be happening..."

Simon watched his brother, his brow furrowing in sympathy. It was unfortunate Alvin had to go through this, but if he could help it, this would be a temporary experience with minimal effects. He stood. "I'm going to my lab to see if I can work out an antidote. I'll try my best to keep anything that serious from happening, or at least from lasting too long." He headed out the den towards the basement. "If anything else happens, let me know immediately, okay?"

Alvin nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry about this, Simon." Damn, he was more compassionate than usual. That apology was entirely too genuine not to be influenced by the added hormones in his system. He blushed slightly and looked back at the TV. He really hoped this would be situated soon.

Simon smiled lightly before disappearing to the basement. He spent most of the day down there, researching and trying to put together a counteracting substance. It had taken weeks for him to develop the hormones in the first place; he really hoped it didn't take the same amount of time to make the antidote. In a way, it was a blessing that Alvin took his hormone pills, because it helped him realize he had no way to neutralize any effects if things went wrong during testing. He just wished Alvin didn't take as many as he did. Nevertheless, he was going to do whatever it took to help his brother.

Alvin sighed as he finished his shower and took in his reflection. He didn't look different. He still had the basic male anatomy, thank you Lord. He scrutinized every inch of his body, but he couldn't see much different. Really, as if he didn't know his body by now. He did notice that the curve at his hips, which he's always had unfortunately, was even more prominent. It definitely gave off an hourglass shape, more so than normal. He sighed. He'd keep an eye on it for a couple of days to be sure before bringing it to Simon's attention. He felt badly. Simon was working for hours at a time trying to make an antidote to something he was still figuring out the basic information to.

Simon finally came out of the basement, even if only for a moment. He'd been down there all day and he needed to check on Alvin. He hadn't come to him while he was downstairs, but then again, he didn't really expect Alvin to come to him with something he didn't consider a significant change. But that wasn't the point; he needed to know every change, small or not.

He didn't find Alvin in the den so he went upstairs to his room, knocking lightly. "Alvin, are you in there?"

Alvin slipped on some sweatpants and a T-shirt before going to his door and opening it. "How's the research?" He moved aside to let his brother in.

Simon walked inside with a sigh. "It's coming very slowly. I haven't made any headway," he said, taking a seat on the bed. "It is the beginning stages of research, though, so I'm sure I'll make progress soon enough."

Alvin tried not to be disappointed. He knew already how the basic procedures for Simon's experiments went, so any disappointment was unnecessary and unfair. He left the door partially open and went over to his closet, looking for an outfit for the next day. "I'm sure you will. You're an expert at this stuff, after all."

"Thanks." Simon watched him closely. "Any other changes, even small ones?"

Alvin paused in his search for a few seconds, holding one of his dark red T-shirts. He exited his closet and set the shirt onto his bed. "I'm not sure if it's anything to really look into." He shrugged, folding his arms across his chest.

"What is it?"

Alvin hesitated, knowing that every detail would help his brother fix this dilemma. But, at the same time he was feeling abnormally shy about bringing up his body changing. Damn girl hormones. They were taking over.

Simon's brow furrowed. "It's alright, Alvin. You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

Alvin scoffed at the accurate assumption. He decided to get it over with and lifted his shirt for Simon to see and make of it whatever he wanted. Hopefully it was nothing huge.

Simon stared for a moment before getting up to get a closer look. He stood in front of Alvin and placed his hands on his waist. His brow furrowed in thought as he trailed his hands along the smooth planes, mentally taking note of the slight narrowing.

Alvin allowed the contact, knowing Simon's a hands-on type thanks to his hobbies. But after a few seconds, he backed up and lowered his shirt. He decided to stuff his hands into his pockets, tired of coming off defensive whenever he folded his arms. "So, what do you think?"

Simon nodded, bringing his hand to his chin as he sifted through his thoughts. It seemed like the not-so-extremely-far-fetched idea of Alvin developing female anatomy was actually not far-fetched at all. His hair was growing and he was getting more defined curves. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours since he took the pills. "It's very interesting," he said, dropping his hand. "I would like to take measurements and record how fast this is progressing."

Alvin nodded. "Okay. Sure. Whatever helps." This could only be good in the long run, he was sure. The sooner Simon got all of his information, the sooner this can get fixed. It's been a long day...

Simon gave him a light smile and a pat on his shoulder. "We're going to get this sorted soon, I promise."

As the days passed, Simon was very adamant about finding a way to help Alvin. Whenever he had a break in school, he spent it researching how to counteract his drug. When school was over, he was home in his lab putting his newfound information to the test. He worked well into the night every day, only coming out to check on Alvin and eat. The situation with Alvin was becoming progressively more interesting. Simon took measurements of Alvin every day; he measured his hair, chest, and waist. After each measurement, Simon went into a frenzy working because things were moving fairly quickly. He knew his hormones were potent and he had entertained the idea of Alvin developing female anatomy, but he never imagined the changes Alvin's body was going through…

Alvin felt like two different people. The original, very male side was trying to remain dominant. It was failing though as the female hormones were in such abundance in his system and they were slowly taking over. You'd think the natural testosterone in his system would overrule the hormones, but these were modified hormones, not natural ones.

He couldn't not see the long, dark eyelashes that framed his azure eyes. His nose was paling in color, becoming a lighter brown than his brothers. His lips were filling out a bit, his face taking on a more feminine appearance.

His hair reached his shoulders now, and was thick and full. He didn't know what to do with it at the length it was. He did his best to hide it under his cap. He didn't know how to feel about this. He felt betrayed by his own body.

His previous broad shoulders and flat chest were no longer prominent. He now had slender shoulders and he had the beginnings of size A breasts. That was something he tried desperately to hide, going as far as binding them down with body wraps. That was the worst of his body changes, except his hips were starting to round out more to follow the curve of his waist.

The mentality was probably the easiest for Alvin to cope with. He figured it was because it wasn't physical. He was beginning to understand the thought processes of females. At the moment, it was all too overwhelming for him. He wasn't coping with any of this well, but keeping in mind the way Simon was working to death to fix it, he decided not to complain and take it in stride.

Another week was quickly drawing to a close, and Simon had made a little progress. He figured the best way to make Alvin more masculine again was to give him doses of male hormones, but there was still the issue of the high levels of female hormones still in him. He'd possibly have to find a way to deplete those as well.

He left his room Friday morning completely ready for school. He headed straight to Alvin's room, as it had become a habit of his to check on him every morning and multiple times throughout the day. He knocked lightly on the door, wondering how things were going to go today. He knew Alvin was struggling with his physical changes, so there was no telling if he'd reached his breaking point at some point. At least after this school day, he had the weekend to take a break from trying so hard to hide every change.

Alvin sighed heavily as he adjusted his jeans and shirt. He went over to the door and opened it before going back to his mirror. He stuffed his hair into his cap, allowing a few bangs in his face. "You know, no matter how I dress, I look like a girl now. A tomboy, actually." After staring angrily at his reflection, he turned to Simon, an unintentional pout on his lips. "I'm not going."

Simon walked in and closed the door slightly. He stared at Alvin sporting that pout and he couldn't help but smile lightly. "Are you pouting?"

Alvin blushed before growling and turning back to the mirror, angrily adjusting his shirt. "You're so irritating sometimes." After a few seconds, he went to his closet and looked for another shirt, despite his statement of not going to school. It was mostly to distract himself.

Simon chuckled lightly. "Well, I think if you're really struggling today, it would be best if you stayed home. Besides, people really are starting to pay attention to the changes they can see." He sat on the bed. "I've been making progress with the new hormones. If I work nonstop this weekend, I can get them done by Sunday." He smiled.

Alvin exited his closet with a black shirt. "Really? That's awesome! What'll you have to do after that?" He kicked off his shoes and removed his cap, setting the shirt on his bed. He felt a lot better knowing he could skip out on school and Simon was making progress.

Simon stared for a moment, still getting used to his brother with such long and full hair. With it all out and slight changes to his facial features, he really looked feminine. It was different and a little much to take in. Realizing he was staring, he cleared his throat and looked away. "Well, even when I do get them completed, I'm a bit apprehensive about just giving you doses. I don't want too many hormones at such high levels in your body; it could do more damage than good," he explained. "I need to find a way to get the female hormones down to a miniscule level."

Alvin sighed, subconsciously pouting again. "Well, that makes sense. I'd rather not add anymore either if it won't do me any good." He ran his hand through his hair, frowning at the texture. He liked it and all, but it was so strictly female that it was more annoying than anything else.

Simon was watching him again. Perhaps it was the scientist in him, but seeing Alvin this way was intriguing. He almost wanted to wait and see the end of this transformation before trying to fix it. He was captivated. "Alvin, don't hate me for saying this, but you make a pretty girl," he said suddenly. What brought that on, he didn't know; he really didn't know what to make of his revelation, but it was true. He really did make an attractive girl, mostly because he was attractive to begin with.

Alvin took a moment to decide if he wanted to be upset with the compliment. He smiled. "Thanks. It's not too bad looking, huh? Just completely annoying and frustrating. But at least I can look at myself and not feel unattractive." He shrugged. "I don't hate you for saying it. It's one of the perks. I'm probably prettier than Brittany by now."

Simon chuckled. "I didn't realize that was ever a goal."

Alvin made a noncommittal sound. "It wasn't. But now that I'm more or less a girl now, I'm gonna make sure I one-up her as the prettier one before I go back to normal. It's really me being an opportunist."

Simon smiled as he stood. "Well, you wouldn't be Alvin if you didn't continue your rivalry with Brittany." He looked at his watch. "I'm going to go. You know the drill; if anything serious happens, let me know. I'm keeping my phone on just for you." He headed to the door. "Enjoy your day off."

Alvin chuckled. "Thanks, you too, Einstein." He watched his brother leave before getting up to shut the door. He needed to get comfortable if he was gonna enjoy being at home for the day.

* * *

Simon walked through the door with Theodore, sighing lightly. "I'm glad it's finally the weekend. This has been a long week." With minimal sleep and Alvin's condition always on his mind, the added stress of school was wearing. He needed a break from at least one of the stressors. Never did he ever think he'd get tired of school.

Theodore frowned at Simon in concern. "Is everything alright? You've been working a lot lately, but for you to comment about being happy to be out of school..." They walked into the kitchen, as they did every day after school. Theodore grabbed the ingredients for a sandwich. "Also, Alvin has been acting weird for a while, too." He spread everything out before looking at his older brother. "I'm waiting..."

Simon sighed, sitting down at the table. He should've known these questions would come up sooner or later. "Things have been in a bit of a mess here lately, Theo," he said vaguely.

Theodore smiled as he made his sandwich. "You say that as if I haven't noticed." He grabbed a butter knife before looking at his brother. "Try again."

Simon smiled a bit before leaning back in his seat. "I don't suppose you're going to let this go anytime soon, are you?"

Theodore hummed as he spread some mayonnaise and mustard onto his bread. "I could. Whatever's happening, it's not causing any negative vibes or tension." He shrugged. "No, I'm not. Mostly because of those reasons."

Simon chuckled. "Alright then." He took his glasses off and began cleaning them in his shirt. "I made hormones to allow men to think like women, and well…Alvin took some." He put his glasses back on, frowning. "He actually took a lot."

Theodore paused in what he was doing. "Well, that's the last thing I expected to hear." He was quiet as he processed this. "I still don't understand."

"Basically, he has a significant amount of female hormones inside him, and now…he's changing."

Theodore put the ingredients away and took his sandwich with him to the table. "Changing into what?"

"A girl."

Theodore wanted to laugh, because seriously, that was a good one. Instead he maintained the eye contact with his genius older brother, and took a bite. He had to consider that with all the weirdness going on, and the fact that of all the stories he could have been told, this was what Simon laid out.

Now he thought back to his brief interactions with Alvin. Skittish was the best way could describe the way Alvin acted nowadays. Honestly, the changes were pretty dramatic that trying to think about them made his head hurt. He refocused on Simon. "Okay... Can you be more specific on the whole "changing into a girl" thing? Because he's always been a bit of a diva to begin with." He was smiling, even though he was serious.

Simon raised a brow. "How much more specific can I get? He's changing from a male to a female, in every sense of the word."

"Well, you could mean mentality wise." He shrugged. "How strong were the hormones he took that he'd become a girl completely? And why would he take them?" His eyes widened. "Is he gay?" He nodded to himself. "That would explain a lot..."

Simon chuckled. "No, I don't believe he's gay." He sighed. "He came in my room looking for headache medicine and grabbed the hormones instead. The mixture was so strong that I had to make it into pill form as a way to dilute it. It wouldn't have been too bad if Alvin had only taken one or two, but he took four in a short period of time."

Theodore nodded. "Very interesting." He laughed. "You guys sure know how to get into some crazy situations. Alvin especially." He calmed down enough to resume his sandwich. "So is he gonna stay a girl for good? What's happening now?"

"I'm trying to work out a way to get those hormones out of his system. Until then, he will be a girl. At least, I think he will. He's well on his way, but I have no way of knowing if he'll get there completely." He shrugged. "We have to wait and see."

Theodore nodded. "Well, with you on the job, I'm sure he'll be back to normal and unharmed in the process." He thought over what he just learned and simply chuckled.

Simon smiled a bit as he stood. "Don't laugh too hard about it." He then left the kitchen and went upstairs, going straight to Alvin's room and knocking on the door. "Alvin? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, come in..."

Simon opened the door and stepped inside. "How was your day?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Alvin was staring at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. He glanced at his brother, giving a small smile. "It was fine. Didn't do much. Cleaned my room though, it was a mess." He gestured to his deep cleaned bedroom with a sweep of his arm before sitting up against his headboard.

Simon looked around with a raised brow. "Wow. You actually cleaned. I'm impressed," he said as he went to sit on the bed.

Alvin shrugged. "It was really starting to irritate me." He was proud of his clean room. "Anyway, how was school?"

Simon sighed. "School was school, long and drawn out." He lay back, closing his eyes.

Alvin crossed his legs and watched his brother. "It can't be..." He gasped dramatically. "Has the schoolboy nerd, Simon Seville, grown tired of school? I didn't think it was possible."

Simon opened his eyes just enough to shoot his brother a half-hearted glare. "Only because I've been working round the clock to find a way to take care of you," he pointed out.

Alvin chuckled. "You say that like it's my fault. While I do take partial responsibility, it's not all my fault you're wearing yourself thin."

Letting out a breath, Simon closed his eyes once more. "No, it's not. But if you're okay with staying a girl for a little while, I would love to take a break to actually sleep once and a while."

Alvin frowned slightly, but nodded. "Sure. It shouldn't kill me."

"No, it shouldn't…" Simon smiled a bit. "But I have ways of reviving you if it does," he joked.

Alvin grinned. "You'd better, at this point with how good you are at all this science stuff."

Simon chuckled. "So…" he turned on his side facing Alvin and propped up on his elbow. "You're not fully female yet, are you?" He gave him a once over.

Alvin shook his head. "No. Thank God. That'll probably be the last of the change, along with my voice apparently."

"If it happens. Maybe if we're lucky, this is as far as the changes will go."

"Absolutely. I could tolerate this much, as long as this was the end of it." He gestured to himself.

Simon nodded. "Oh, I told Theodore," he said. "He didn't seem too surprised."

"Theodore's not a complicated person. I'd be more surprised if he took it badly or something like that." He tilted his head in thought. "No...Theodore is an optimist. I don't think he could see the bad in any situation."

"That's true." He glanced at his watch. "It's about time for your measurements."

Alvin heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Fine..." He tossed himself onto his side to add more drama to it.

Simon chuckled as he got off the bed. "You'd think you'd be used to it by now. I've been doing it for a week." He headed out. "I'll be right back." He went to his room to grab his notebook and measuring tape before going back. "Up and at em, Alvin."

Alvin grumbled half-heartedly as he got off his bed and stood in front of his brother. He was already in a tank top, so he hoped stripping down wouldn't be necessary.

Simon flipped the book open to the correct page and put it down before unraveling the tape. He started with Alvin's hair, measuring from the crown of his head down the back. He hummed, and wrote down the measurement beside yesterday's. "It's still growing. Not as much as before, but still," he said.

"That's good then, right? Maybe the hormones will leave my system without needing an antidote." Alvin watched Simon to see what his expression said. Still seems skeptical, if he knew how to read his brother. And he did.

Simon raised a brow. "That would be ideal, but I'm not sure how likely." He stepped in front of Alvin, instructing him to raise his arms. He slipped the tape around his back and wrapped it around to the front, connecting the ends over Alvin's breasts. "I wonder if at some point this will become inappropriate," he mused, lining up the tape a bit more.

Alvin laughed lightly. "It probably already is, considering our relationship as siblings. But given the circumstances, I think we're exempt from scrutiny. Not like anyone's gonna know about it." He shrugged.

Simon smiled slightly as he recorded the measurement. "Still growing, but they're not slowing down like your hair." He stared for a moment. "Interesting." Shaking his head, he moved to the waist measurement. "Lift your shirt."

Alvin did as he was told, holding the material high enough so Simon could work. He frowned at knowing the developing breasts were going to cause a problem for him.

Simon wrapped the tape around Alvin's waist. "A little slimmer, but not much." He moved down to his hips. "And your hips are only slightly wider." He dropped the tape on the bed and recorded the final measurements. "So it seems the only thing we have to worry about now is your bust. Everywhere else is gradually slowing down."

Alvin lowered his shirt. "Well, hopefully I'll at least be proportionate," he joked. "Oh well. So any plans now that you're free from working constantly?"

Simon nodded. "Yes. I'm going to catch up on those hours of sleep I missed out on." He smiled.

Alvin chuckled. "I figured. While you do that, I'm gonna go rot my mind with the horror movie marathon that's about to start." He grinned.

Simon nodded. "I figured." He laughed a bit before heading to the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

Alvin followed his brother out the door, shutting it behind him. "Alright. Get some rest then." He smiled before heading to the stairs to go into the den.

Simon went to his room and shut himself in. He dropped the notebook and measuring tape on his dresser before trudging to his bed, pulling his clothes off along the way. He placed his glasses on the bedside table and climbed into bed in just his underwear. Just a few hours nap before dinner was all he needed. With a flick of wrist, he turned off his lamp, and seconds later he was out…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Extra long chapter for the wait! Sorry if there are mix ups in the him/her regarding Alvin. Got confusing at times during the writing because we didn't immediately use the new name for his female self so I had to go back and change it. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Simon jumped awake at the sound of knocking. He lifted his head and blearily looked at his watch. It was morning; he'd slept through the whole day. Apparently, he was more exhausted than he thought. He was just about to close his eyes again when he heard another knock. Releasing a breath, he struggled out of his tangled sheets and shuffled to the door.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" he spoke groggily as he opened the door, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm a girl!" Alvin shrieked, his voice completely different now. His hair had decided to sprout overnight and rested at the small of his back in the same thick and full waves as yesterday. Everything else was more or less the same, except he was now, without a doubt, a full out girl. He had checked. "Hello!" Alvin snapped her fingers in Simon's face, a hand going to her hip automatically. "Wake up, will ya?"

Simon blinked a few times, squeezed his eyes tightly together, and then squinted them in Alvin's direction. "Alvin?"

"Yes!" Alvin snapped. "It happened. I am a girl!"

Simon couldn't say anything at first as he stared at his brother…or was it sister now? He gaze traveled from head to toe and back up before he let out a breath. "Wow," he said. "That escalated quickly."

Alvin huffed, folding her arms over her chest. With a grimace, they were lowered quickly. "Too quickly! I'm freaking out over here!"

Simon sighed before pulling him…her in and shutting the door. He turned on the light and went to get his glasses. "I don't understand," he said, turning to face his brother-turned-sister. "Things were progressing so gradually throughout the week. I figured _if_ you were going to develop the voice and genitalia, it would have been gradual as well. I'm dumbfounded." And he really couldn't stop staring.

"You and me both!" Alvin tossed up her hands, much more dainty and tiny, before placing them on her hips. "And no, we're not double checking that I'm a girl down there. I know what's missing, and it feels weird..." She sighed, frowning at the already new habit of the hands on hips.

Simon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well…there's no hiding this at school," he murmured unhelpfully. What else could he say? He didn't have a full proof way to help Alvin yet, and with the strength of these hormones, it was likely to take a while to get one. Alvin was going to have to ride this out.

Alvin blew her bangs out of her face. "Then I'm not going. I already said before that if this went the whole way, I'm not leaving the house. And when Dave sees me, he'll probably agree."

Simon nodded. "He might, but there's no telling how long you would be out." He sighed. "We'll just have to ask him at breakfast."

Alvin sighed heavily. "Well, may as well get it over with. Theodore was cooking already when I woke up. Dave is probably already up and helping him now."

Simon nodded and went to his dresser. "I'm sure everything will be fine," he said as he pulled a pair of pajamas from a drawer. "Perfectly fine."

When he finished dressing, he and Alvin left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where the sounds of food preparation and conversation could be heard. Dave was definitely inside. Simon released a calming breath, not entirely sure why he was as nervous as he was. It wasn't as if he had turned into a girl.

He rounded the corner into the kitchen ahead of Alvin. "Good morning," he greeted.

Dave looked up from his place at the counter where he currently making a fruit salad. "Good morning, Simon," he called, turning back to his task. "Is Alvin awake yet?"

Simon sighed. "Yes, he is."

Alvin hesitated in her spot, knowing something like this wasn't gonna be avoided for much longer. Letting out a deep breath, she entered the kitchen, choosing to remain silent and let her appearance do the talking.

Simon glanced over at Alvin and then cleared his throat. "Uh, Dave? There's something we need to discuss with you."

"Hm?" Dave looked up again and blinked when he saw a girl standing beside Simon. "Hello," he spoke slowly. How strange. She looked so familiar, though he was sure he had never met her before.

Alvin glanced at Simon briefly before looking back at Dave.

Theodore glanced over as well when whoever Dave was talking to didn't reply. He did a double take, glancing at the girl and then taking in the clothes. His first thought was she was someone Alvin brought home, but then he remembered what he and Simon had discussed last night. "Alvin?" He approached his siblings, looking Alvin over several times. Despite what he already knew, and what he and Simon had discussed, what confirmed that the girl next to Simon was indeed Alvin, were the eyes. Pure sapphire. No one else had those eyes.

Dave's eyes doubled in size as he dropped what he was doing. "Alvin?" he repeated incredulously. "How could that be Alvin?"

Simon smiled sheepishly. "It is indeed Alvin," he said.

Dave slowly stepped toward them to get a closer look. "I don't understand," he spoke, stopping in front of them. It all seemed to click in place once he got a good look at her eyes as well. "Alvin? How is this possible?"

Simon sighed. "A high dose of modified female hormones," he explained. "I created them, and Alvin took them by accident. He'd been going changes all week, and now here…she is."

Alvin blushed under the intense studies of her father and baby brother.

"Wow, Alvin! You sure are a pretty girl!" Theodore said after a moment. He looked to Simon. "How long is this supposed to last?"

Dave was taking a bit longer to get past the shock of the whole thing.

Simon shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it's a good idea to let it run its course. I'm going to try to find a way to fix it."

Dave finally managed to find his voice. "Hormone pills...what... Why? I'm sorry, could you start from the beginning?" He forced his gaze off Alvin and looked at Simon apologetically.

Simon sighed. "For my science project, I created female hormones that men could use to understand the female mind. I put it in pill form, pills in which Alvin confused for headache medicine," he said. "He took four, which was a very high dose, and they changed him into her." He gestured to Alvin.

Dave nodded, his brow clearing slightly. "Alright. Well...Alvin, I'm sure this is more difficult for you than any of us. We'll treat you the same as usual. I'd suggest getting some proper clothing soon; those are too big for you now."

Alvin pouted angrily, wrapping his arms around his chest in a self-conscious hug.

Simon smiled a bit before clearing his throat. "Well, Dave, before we get to that, is it possible Alvin can stay out of school until this is sorted? We really don't want anyone finding out about this," he said. "You don't have to worry about him getting behind. I can bring him his work and teach him the new lessons. It would be simple."

Dave gave it some thought, dimly aware of Theodore going back to cooking. "It's fine with me. You three have enough attention with your career. Besides, I already know Alvin doesn't wanna be seen like this if he can help it. As long as his grades don't fall while he's out of school."

Alvin smiled. It was easier than she'd thought. She felt bad that she thought Dave wouldn't understand.

Simon grinned. "Great. Now as far as the clothes…" He looked over at Alvin and frowned. "I don't think any of us can help you with that."

Alvin sighed. "No. But I have a sinking feeling I know who can..."

Simon sighed and nodded. "I'll call after breakfast…if that's okay with you."

Alvin nodded. "Better to get it out of the way. Just gotta make sure this doesn't leave the house." She went over to the table and sat down. "Now that that's out of the way, I feel like I can actually eat." Alvin tossed a smile at Simon, motioning him to come sit down as well.

Simon smiled and took a seat beside her. "I'm glad you're coping well with all this. I don't think there is anything I could have said to make you feel better if not."

"If it happened directly after taking those pills, I'd be a wreck. Since I had time to adjust to the possibility of this happening, along with being halfway there for the last week... I think it made a huge difference." Alvin shrugged. "Besides, it helps that you did what you could to make it easier on me."

Simon nodded. "That's good." And it was. Now he didn't have to worry about rushing; he could take his time to find out a way to turn Alvin back into a boy and get the best results.

The doorbell rang. Simon got up from his place on the couch and went to the door, pulling it open and smiling lightly. "Thanks for coming," he spoke. "We could really use your help."

"It'd better be important; I had plans I had to cancel because you made it sound like life or death," Brittany said, stepping into the house. She folded her arms as she took in the lack of Alvin. "You said 'we'. Where's Alvin at?"

Simon shut the door. "Alvin is upstairs," he said. "Before we go, I need you to promise that whatever you see and hear today stays in this house. You cannot tell anyone, is that clear?"

Brittany faced him, raising a delicate eyebrow before letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "Excuse me? You obviously have something going on here, and that tone of voice so far doesn't make me wanna go along with what you're demanding from me. Shall we try that again?"

Simon frowned. "No, I don't think so. Never mind your pride, Brittany; this is serious. It's imperative that I can trust you with this information. I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can, considering the circumstances," he said. "Will you keep this to yourself or not?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever." She made her way upstairs, hearing Simon close behind her.

She reached Alvin's door and knocked three times. "Open up, Alvin!"

There was a longer wait than she felt necessary, and just as she was gonna knock again, the door opened wide enough for them to pass through. Brittany sighed and stepped in. "Seriously, you guys are acting like..." She stared at the girl holding the doorknob. "Uh, what's going on? Where's Alvin? Who are you?" She looked to Simon in confusion.

Simon slid his hands into his pockets. "This is Alvin."

Brittany looked back at the girl. She laughed lightly, disbelievingly. "You're kidding, right?" She approached the other girl, circling her several times before staring hard into sapphire blue eyes. "It is you..." she gasped, backing up a bit. She turned to Simon. "I'm guessing this is your work, then."

Simon nodded. "You are correct." He looked over at Alvin. "Hopefully, it's only temporary. Until I get this figured out, though, Alvin could really benefit from a new wardrobe."

"And a new name for the time being." She turned to see Alvin glaring slightly, making her smirk back at her. She grabbed the baggy shirt and tightened it around the small frame to see what was hidden underneath. She nodded, releasing the fabric. She went behind Alvin and played with her hair for a moment, then examined her face, turning it this way and that. "Alright, let me make a few trips, and I'll be back soon." She nodded to them both before leaving.

Simon turned to Alvin with a smile. "That went quite well, don't you think?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah. I think she was happy to be giving a makeover, regardless of who it's for." Alvin repeated the motion Brittany had done with his shirt. "Did she...take my measurements?" She looked to Simon, feeling slightly impressed by that piece or information.

Simon nodded, quite impressed as well. "That she did, with only a glance." He chuckled. "Females are fascinating creatures."

Alvin smiled. "I'm learning that firsthand. What do you think about her suggestion? Changing my name?"

Simon considered it for a moment. "It's not a bad idea," he said, nodding. "Just in case a situation calls for it."

Alvin nodded. "I agree. I just can't think of any girl names." She went and sat down on her bed. "Maybe something will come to me, or you. I'm open to suggestions."

Simon raised a brow. "We may have to leave that up to Brittany as well."

Another set of nods. "She's shopping probably. This could take a while." Alvin turned to her brother. "You can go rest if you're still tired."

"I am actually." Simon shook his head. "I didn't realize how much sleep I missed out on." He smiled lightly. "If I'm not awake by the time you two finish, be sure to wake me. I'd like to see the finished product as soon as possible."

Alvin decided to busy herself with some straightening up of her room and a snack to hopefully make the time move a little faster. After the snack, she ended up cleaning the kitchen: washing dishes, wiping down counters and the fridge, sweeping and mopping, and spraying some light air freshener. The kitchen was glistening as she examined it from the entryway.

That made her content, and she resigned herself to simply cleaning to pass time. She went to the den next, rearranging the furniture and vacuuming, dusting and wiping everything down. She sprayed some air freshener and Febreze on the furniture. She continued upstairs in the bathroom.

By the time she finished with the bathroom, there was knocking on the front door. She hesitated before going to see who it was. Relief at seeing Brittany on the other side had her opening the door.

"Sorry it took so long, you know me and shopping," she said as she entered, multiple bags from different stores hanging off her arms. Alvin smiled. "Well, let's get started." She preceded Alvin upstairs. Upon entering the bedroom, she set everything down. "First things first, a shower." She rummaged through a smaller bag, double checking that everything was inside before handing it to Alvin. "Pick which ones you like, I'll keep what you don't like. I like them all, really."

Alvin looked inside to see several different types of expensive body washes. She sat down and sorted through the ones she liked and didn't. She ended up with four new body washes, and two remained in the bag for Brittany. Alvin already picked out the one she wanted to use: wild cherry blossoms.

Brittany smiled at the choice. "I have the lotions and body spray for all of them, too." Alvin was pleased to hear that. "Here," she began, holding up a soft, fluffy red towel. "I figured red was still your favorite color, so I got everything I could in red." She also held up a red body scrubber. She set them down beside Alvin. "Now pick through these." She handed her another small bag, this time of shampoo and conditioner. Alvin went to work, selecting three and leaving two. She chose the cherry scented ones to begin with.

"Cool, now let's go," Brittany said, gathering all the bathing supplies and towel and leaving the room. Alvin followed. "Now, I'm not assuming that you don't know how to shower, you were always on top of it before. But since this is a girl's body, I'm gonna show you how to keep it clean properly, or you're gonna have some issues health wise later." Alvin nodded, watching as she set his selections alongside the bathtub.

Brittany shut the bathroom door and locked it. Alvin made a note to make that a habit for the duration of his time as a girl. She turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature. Alvin hesitated, but began undressing at Brittany's nod. Fully unclothed, she stepped into the shower under the warm water. Brittany handed her the scrubber. "You clean up, and I'll be here when you're done." At Alvin's nod, she closed the curtain. Alvin put some body wash onto the scrubber and got to work. She washed everywhere, except the most crucial area.

"Uh, Brittany?" Brittany pulled the curtain back. Alvin gestured to the lower half of her body and shrugged.

Brittany spent a few minutes showing her how to maintain her hygiene properly. "You have a ton of hair. I'm so jealous." Alvin allowed her to wash and condition her hair. "Okay, now let's get you dried and dressed." Alvin turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body.

Upon entering Alvin's room, Brittany got to work going through the other bags. Alvin shut her door and locked it, busying herself with drying off and applying the matching body lotion and spray to her body. Brittany approached her, holding up a matching bra and panties set.

"I'll help you with the bra," she said as Alvin slipped the underwear on. This was such a shock to the former boy's system, but Brittany's casual way of going about everything was making it feel natural and easy. Alvin was confident that he could do this himself for the time she was a female. However long that may be. Straightening up, Alvin accepted the bra and followed Brittany's instructions on how to put it on. Once it was clasped, Brittany adjusted the straps to better support Alvin's breasts. She stepped back and nodded. "Now for an outfit." They approached Alvin's bed, and Alvin was surprised by all the clothes she had gotten. There were several casual outfits, all with red somewhere on them, a few different pajamas ranging from silky nightgowns, thin spaghetti strapped tops and shorts, and the full covering tops and bottoms with leopard print. All of which were red. She also got some dresses and skirts, and each outfit seemed to come with brand new shoes. Alvin looked at her in shock.

"This must've been expensive! Why would you buy so much stuff?" Alvin asked. Brittany waved it off.

"These are great brands, true. But you underestimate my knowledge of shopping and being able to budget. Besides, you're my best friend, and this is the least I can do." Alvin smiled. "So, go on, pick an outfit." Alvin looked back at the clothes. Leaving the house was still not an option, but the urge to dress in something other than pajamas was surprisingly strong. She ended up picking a simple outfit of a sleeveless red v neck shirt, and dark blue jeans. Brittany nodded, going through another bag and pulling out a hair dryer. She plugged it in while Alvin dressed. "Sit down here," she said, pulling out Alvin's desk chair and moving it in front of the bed. Alvin sat down.

Brittany gave him a brief explanation on the differences between the brushes and combs she'd gotten, and which worked best on her hair type. The ones that weren't compatible remained in the bag for Brittany.

As Brittany blow dried Alvin's hair, a sensation that sent chills up her spine, she took a moment to think about everything. She was a girl. Had the anatomy to prove it. Simon had made something so powerful, it changed her gender entirely. That was both impressive and scary. Who knew how long this change was going to be, but Alvin knew she wasn't going to pester Simon about fixing it. He needed to rest, and it wasn't so awful that he couldn't endure a few days or weeks like this. She knew now how to properly care for this new body, so it wasn't so much a burden.

Hair dried now, Brittany showed Alvin the hair moisturizer she was about to apply and how much, before actually applying the soft scented product in the thick, long locks. Brittany combed her hair once more to ensure even distribution. Humming to herself, Brittany parted Alvin's hair to give her bangs at her nod. She then gathered up the rest of her hair and proceeded to braid it, starting at the base of Alvin's neck and working down. The braid was loose, a few strands escaping, adding more to the hairstyle.

Brittany faced him, brushing her bangs to the right of Alvin's face and keeping some extra hair by her ears to frame her face better. "As far as makeup goes, you don't need any. Do you want some anyway?" Alvin declined, knowing she wouldn't be able to put it on without help. "How about lip gloss?" She showed her what she meant, and how it was applied. Alvin nodded, finding it simple enough. She put on a glossy one with faint red hidden in it. For the final touch, Alvin only needed to put her shoes on. She did so now.

"Simon wanted me to wake him to see what your makeover looked like." Brittany nodded as Alvin straightened up. "I was wondering if you had any name suggestions for me, while I'm a girl."

Brittany led the way to the door, opening it. Alvin followed her out into the hall. "I do." She went over to Simon's door and knocked three times.

Simon was roused from his sleep once again by the sound of knocking. He got up a lot quicker this time knowing a made over Alvin was likely on the other side. He put on his glasses and hopped out of bed, making it to the door in a few steps. "Hi," he said when he opened it to see Brittany and Alvin partially hidden behind her.

"Someone's eager," Brittany teased. Alvin stifled a laugh, shaking her head at the disheveled state she could just make out Simon was in.

Simon cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "I have no idea to what you're referring," he spoke lamely as he looked away briefly.

"Alvin, is that you?" Theodore called from down the hall by the stairs he had just ascended. Everyone turned to watch Theodore as he came over. "Wow, you look awesome!"

Simon stepped out of his room so he could get a better look, and what a sight it was. "Wow," he said, smiling slightly. "You look really nice." Although nice didn't seem to cover it; Alvin was…beautiful. He frowned thoughtfully; he never thought he'd see the day when considered his brother beautiful. Though technically, this wasn't his brother standing in front of him, and there weren't too many other words that could do it justice.

Alvin smiled at her brother in thanks before her sight was surrounded by Theodore as the youngest circled Alvin several times, complimenting this and that and touching the braid in wonder. Alvin giggled at Theodore's enthusiasm.

Simon chuckled lightly at the sight before turning to Brittany. "You did a wonderful job. Thank you for all your help."

Brittany smiled. "No problem. It was fun. Alvin, or Alexis, shouldn't be too uncomfortable while a girl now. We covered all the bases."

Theodore gave Alvin a hug. "This is so cool! I have a sister!"

Simon smiled once he heard the name. "Alexis?" He turned to look at Alvin being smothered by their little brother and his smile widened. "I like it."

Alvin had heard the name and nodded in agreement. "Good choice, Britt. Thanks for everything," she said, pushing Theodore back gently.

"So are we calling you that all the time, or just when we're being low key?" Theodore asked. Alvin hesitated, not sure either.

Simon shrugged, looking at Alvin. "It's up to you. Would it help the transition even more?"

Alvin thought about it. The urge to keep her original name was there, naturally. But since this wasn't the same body as Alvin Seville, it made sense to change the name as well as the body. After a minute, she shrugged and nodded. "Sure. I don't mind." Guess she was 100% a girl.

"Alexis, it is," Simon said with a nod.

Alexis nodded. Brittany let out a content breath. "Well, I better get home now. Call me if you need anything," she said to them. Alexis smiled in thanks before giving her a hug.

"Thanks again." Brittany giggled.

"You're so different now," she said, hugging back. "And still the same, too." She pulled back, adjusting Alexis' bangs before waving and heading downstairs.

Simon smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day when you and Brittany weren't at each other's throat," he laughed. "It's a bit mind boggling."

Alexis laughed lightly. "Just another thing to add to my list of things I never thought would happen to me."

"So you're never leaving the house while you're a girl?" Theodore asked, almost disappointed. "I wanna show off my sister!" He pouted at both his siblings.

Simon raised a brow. "I don't think she really needs to go out unless it's absolutely necessary, especially if you're going to try to introduce her as your sister."

Theodore frowned, thinking. "Cousin?"

After a moment of consideration, Simon nodded. "I suppose that can work," he relented. "Still, it's not the best idea for us to go out too much. I don't think we should let people see us spend so much time out with Alexis and never with Alvin. That's when questions start to rise."

Theodore hugged Alexis once more. "This is gonna be so exciting! We should go to the mall tomorrow! Ellie told me everything is gonna be on sale!" Alexis giggled lightly, shaking her head fondly.

Simon laughed a bit. "Well, I'll leave you to it." He glanced at his watch. "I think I have another few hours before I'm fully caught up on my rest." He smiled at his sister once more. "You really do look beautiful, Alexis. You should show Dave as well." With that, he went back into his room and shut the door.

Alexis turned to Theodore with a smile. "Need any help with dinner?" Theodore lit up like a Christmas tree.

While the two siblings prepared dinner, Dave made an appearance. He did a double take upon spotting his oldest. "Alvin?"

"Alexis for the time being," Alexis corrected, smiling over the mushrooms she was chopping up for Theodore.

"Alexis..." Dave corrected himself as he took a seat across from Alvin. "You're beautiful." Alexis smiled at Dave.

"Thanks. Did you come down to help?" Dave nodded. Alexis gave up his current task, pushing the cutting board, knife and vegetable over to Dave. "I'll cut the Bell peppers." The shock was still very prominent on Dave's face, but Alexis wasn't bothered by it. She understood completely. It would take him a while to process it.

...AATC...

Simon exited his room feeling well rested. He had planned on sleeping the entire weekend away, but it didn't seem like he needed to. Apparently, 24 hours was all he needed. He went downstairs; it was almost time for dinner, and he figured he could spend some time with Dave and Theodore while they worked. What he didn't expect to see was Alexis also lending a hand. The things being changed into a girl did for Alvin…

He smiled as he approached the others. "If I had known this would be a family event, I would have joined in as well."

The three in the kitchen all smiled at Simon. "You're not too late," Theodore said. "Can you stir this for me so I can get started on dessert?"

With a nod, Simon went over to the stove and took over for Theodore.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days, Simon," Dave spoke. "Other than breakfast and dinner, you've been noticeably absent."

Simon nodded. "I know. All last week I was working to find an antidote, not allowing myself any breaks," he explained. "And now that I've taken a break, I've been asleep catching up on all the hours I missed."

Alexis poured the chopped up vegetables into the pot Simon was stirring. She mouthed, 'Sorry...'

Simon shot her a half smile and shook his head. "No need for that," he said lightly. "It was my own doing."

Dave moved to get the ingredients for lemonade. "Well, you're all rested up now, right? You really shouldn't overwork yourself like that. You can't work at your full potential if you're sleep deprived."

"I know, and I am fully rested." He smiled. "I've learned my lesson."

"You'd think you would have learned that years ago," Theodore teased. The others laughed lightly.

"Really though, I'm very impressed with this hormone thing that was able to completely transform your brother. And not just physically, either," Dave said.

Simon snuck a glance at Alexis, looking her over appreciatively. It was gratifying and extremely ego-boosting to see something he created do something so spectacular. "Honestly, so am I. I've never even fathomed doing something so remarkable."

"Just think, you could sell this pill for all the men who actually wanna be women! They wouldn't need surgery anymore!" Theodore said excitedly. "Wouldn't that be cool?"

Alexis giggled; Theodore could be just like when he was eight again. And in a split second be wiser than his years. Well, wise for Theodore.

Simon chuckled. "Yes, it would, Theo. It would be best if I perfected it first, though the idea is interesting."

Theodore grinned, obviously content with the answer. He went back to prepping the dessert, which looked to be peach cobbler. A family favorite.

Alexis occupied herself with making the table. It was weird being so involved in making dinner, but it felt right also. She hoped the habit would stay once she was a boy again.

Soon, dinner was fully prepared and the four of them settled down at the table. Simon felt subconsciously drawn to Alexis as he took a seat next to her; after a week of constantly checking on her, it was as if he had gotten into the habit of always being near her just to make sure she was okay at all times. Well, it would probably fade as he became further accustomed to Alexis' new state.

"This looks delicious, fell-uh... You three," Dave chuckled to himself. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

"Don't worry about it, Dave. I don't expect you to adjust to this any time soon," Alexis reassured. "The only reason I'm not freaking out, is because I already freaked out. But Simon and Brittany helped me adjust to it. It's not so bad."

Dave smiled, pleased to see how much this change has already matured his oldest child. "I'm glad you're not miserable. That makes it easier on my mind, and Simon's as well, I'm sure."

Simon nodded. "Most definitely. If I had any inkling that you were in distress, I'd have been in my lab all weekend; I'd probably be in there right now." He smiled lightly.

Alexis returned the gesture. "All good over here. Nothing to worry about."

They all ate and chatted. Alexis was reminded of the schoolwork she'd missed, and she pouted at having to do it. Theodore caught the expression and laughed, teasing his sister over it, making her blush.

Simon chuckled. "It's not too bad, and I'll make sure you don't miss anymore. No need to fret." He smirked. "And come to think of it, you and Brittany may actually be able to get along in order to get your class project done. Didn't expect that, right?"

Alexis blew out a breath. "True. That's no fun..." She smiled as she took a bite of her food.

Dave smiled as well. "You and Brittany getting along? I want to see that soon."

"It was awesome, Dave! They even hugged before she left earlier!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Alexis giggled.

Simon shrugged. "It is an astonishing sight though." He smiled.

Dinner progressed smoothly, as did the rest of the night. Everyone was adjusting fairly easily to the new situation; it was almost as if nothing had changed.

Things only got easier as the days passed. As Alexis adjusted to being a girl even more, her personality came bubbling back to the surface, like the playful banter with Simon while he taught her the lessons she missed in school. Simon was getting back his usual headaches when it came to Alvin, not that they were unwanted.

Sometimes.

"Alexis," Simon spoke dryly, staring at his sister with an arched brow, "if you'd like to teach yourself the lesson, I'd be more than happy to leave."

Alexis tapped the end of her pencil against her cheek as she pretended to consider Simon's offer. "By all means, Simon. If you'd be able to shoulder the guilt when I fail this lesson, knowing you could have prevented it by having a little patience." She gazed back at her brother with the same smirk on her lips that covered her features when she was a boy.

Simon's gaze read he was unimpressed. "I've been exercising patience since we started this lesson."

Alexis blew her bangs out of her face. "Fine... But mostly because I wanna get this over with." She sat up straighter and looked to her brother expectantly.

Simon nodded and turned back to the textbook. "Alright, now I've given you the basics, so I'm going to find some problems similar to the ones Mrs. Singleton gave us just to know you understand," he said as he flipped through the practice problems.

Alexis sat back in her chair and watched him. So it seemed even as a girl school just wasn't her thing. That was pretty cool to know. Before, as a boy, she figured all girls were good at school. Knowing that she wasn't entirely the same Alvin as before, and still disliked school now, was pretty interesting. She smiled to herself as she processed the small discovery.

Simon circled a couple of problems before turning the book to Alexis. "Work these two. They're simple enough. If you get these, you'll be able to do the homework just fine."

"As you wish, Mr. Einstein," she nodded, pretending to be completely serious before doing as instructed with a small giggle. She did have an easier time paying attention than before, but she wasn't sure why. As it was, the problems weren't too difficult.

Simon smiled slightly as he watched. "Good; your homework should be a breeze." With that, he closed the book. "Unless you have any questions, that's it for today. We haven't gone any further in the other classes as of yet."

Setting her pencil down, she stretched. "Mmm...nope. I'm good for now. I can feel my brain digesting this stuff; I think I'll give it time to do so without interruption." She smiled as well and stood to sit on her bed.

Simon chuckled, spinning in the desk chair to face her. "Have you gotten restless yet?"

She dangled one leg off the edge of her bed, the other tucked underneath her. "Bored, yes. Restless, not completely. I've discovered some hobbies that keep me entertained. You notice I clean all the time now? I find it very relaxing. Why?"

"We could go out if you're tired of being in the house. I mean, soon you're going to run out of house to clean." He smiled.

"That sounds better than cleaning! Where are we going?" She was wearing a big smile, blue eyes sparkling.

At the sight of her smile, Simon's own smile grew. "The mall should be fine, right?"

"That sounds perfect. When are we going?" she asked. His smile was contagious, because hers hadn't faded yet.

"Now?"

"Let's go then!" She stood up, marched over to him, dragged him from his seat and out her bedroom, into the hall and down the stairs. "Dave, we're leaving!"

"Oh, well…be back for dinner!"

Simon laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged along. "Someone's eager." Not that he minded. He'd been fond of Alvin's excitement over certain things before, and now it was even cute.

The bus ride to the mall was filled with Alexis' excited chatter. The passengers that recognized Simon asked about his company, and the cover up of Alexis being their cousin came into play. Of course, this didn't quench the curiosity of their fans, and even more questions were asked, like: where's Alvin and Theodore? What relative of yours is she related to? How long is she visiting for? Why are her eyes the same as Alvin's? Can I get her number? Where you guys headed to?

The siblings exchanged glances and in that silent, brief exchange, they agreed to get off the bus early so as to ward off the nosy fans. They ended up walking contently the remaining few blocks to the mall.

Once there, the attention they received was not quite as much as on the bus as people had their own things to do, so Alexis and Simon could relax a bit more. They began walking around, stopping by the shops that caught their attention. Every now and then they would get stopped by a fan, but other than that they were left to their own devices.

"This isn't as bad as I originally thought," Simon mused as they walked out of another shop.

"Definitely," Alexis agreed. She then shot her brother a look. "Nice to know you expected a horrific experience with me."

Simon smirked. "It's true. I figured we'd have to run away from a crazed fan mob trying to demand answers from you."

Alexis shrugged. "There's still time. So what should we do before that mob arrives?"

"Are you hungry?"

Alexis nodded. "Starved now that I think about it."

"Then let's go to the food court." They headed toward the middle of the mall. "Is there anything you're craving?"

Alexis smiled. "You notice how considerate you've become since this whole thing happened?" They entered the large food building.

Simon hummed as he thought about it. "I suppose I have." He shrugged with a light smile. "It became a habit of mine since I first found out you took the hormones."

"So you'll go back to normal when I do?"

"I doubt it. Like I said, it's become a habit of mine to know how you're doing."

Alexis nodded. "Well, thanks for being so caring. It's nice to be on the receiving end of such genuine concern." Alexis led the way to the Chinese food part of the large cafeteria.

Simon nodded. "It's always genuine…unless you've done something to warrant otherwise." He smiled.

"Then it's sarcasm I get," Alexis giggled. "I'm fine with both, honestly. Still comes from the heart. Two different parts, but still." She smiled at her brother.

Simon glanced at her and chuckled. "I believe you're the only person who gets both treatments from me."

Alexis laughed lightly. "Guess that makes me special."

He laughed a bit harder. "You have no idea."

Alexis ordered her meal. "What were you craving?"

"Japanese, actually," Simon said, glancing over at the menu at the Japanese vendor nearby

Alexis tilted her head curiously as they approached. "Smells good."

"I agree." Simon ordered his food. Once they both had their food, they found a table nearby. Simon couldn't help but notice the not-so-subtle stares in their direction, although saying it was directed at both of them would be inaccurate. "I believe you have fans of your own," he commented lightly, watching the people watching Alexis.

"I figured it was me. No offense, but if it was you they'd be asking for autographs by now," Alexis said, taking a bite of her Chow Mein. "I'm just trying to ignore it. Being a girl definitely has it cons."

Simon nodded, eating a sushi roll. "I'm sure. People are a lot more adamant about staring."

As they continued eating and talking, it was only a matter of time before someone approached them, their curiosity clearly getting the better of them.

"Hello, hi...I'm sorry to bug you guys," the girl smiled nervously at them both. "Huge fan, by the way," she said to Simon. She then turned to Alexis. "My friend and I were wondering if you were associated with the Chipettes." Alexis and Simon exchanged looks. "But now that I'm up close, it looks like you're related to Simon and his brothers. Your eyes are gorgeous." She was clearly nervous, because she was fidgeting as she spoke, and kept glancing between them, possibly looking for signs of annoyance or irritation.

Simon glanced at Alexis with a light smile; he had to agree with the girl's assessment, which was a bit disconcerting. The only physical attribute of Alexis' that hadn't changed was her eyes, and he had never considered Alvin's eyes gorgeous before. But he had always liked them; this was just a new way of thinking about them.

He smiled up at the girl. "Alexis is our cousin," he told her.

"Cousin..." the girl breathed out. She grinned. "That's awesome! I'm so happy to meet you, Alexis! I'm a huge fan of your cousins! Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys!"

"It's fine," Alexis said, waving her apology away. The girl smiled once more.

"You're sweet. Well, I'll leave you two to your meals. Have a good day!" She waved before going back to her table.

Alexis looked to Simon. "At least she wasn't one of the nosier fans we've run into today."

Simon nodded. "That's a relief." He smirked when he glanced back over at the table the girl came from. "Of course, I believe she just became a huge fan of yours. She may start an Alexis fan club, if the pictures are any indication," he chuckled.

Alexis frowned slightly, before shrugging. "Maybe next time, I'll be quiet and let you do all the talking."

He shrugged. "If it makes a difference." They continued eating in a comfortable silence for a while longer. They finished a short time later and were soon walking around the mall once more. "So," Simon said, smiling as he lightly nudged Alexis with his elbow, "how did it feel finally getting out of the house?"

"Amazing." Alexis smiled. "Theodore's gonna have a fit when he finds out. He was really looking forward to this."

Simon chuckled. "That's true. He definitely called dibs in his own excitable way."

"There'll probably be other times, I'm sure. We'll just have to have an excuse as to why Alvin's not with us."

"Naturally." Simon slid his hands into his pocket. "So once this experience is over, do you think it will affect your relationships in the future?"

"Definitely. I don't even know how to explain it. I'm me, but at the same time, I'm not. I think differently, feel differently. I think I feel like my boy self the most with you, though." Alexis shrugged, knowing she wasn't making much sense. But this experience was complicated in every way possible.

"I believe I understand. I figured you'd still have your own thoughts, but I suppose you process them differently?"

"Completely. Instead of just thinking about things, I consider things on an emotional level, too. Like, the other day. Theodore was upset about something with him and Eleanor, and it overwhelmed me how emotional I got just seeing him sad. It's worse being a girl. When I was a boy, I'd be hurt that he was hurt, and mad at Eleanor for doing it. This time, as a girl, I just felt awful seeing him sad. Like I could feel his pain. It's hard to explain..." Alexis smoothed a hand down the back of her hair in a subconscious manner she'd do as a boy all the time when she couldn't get her thoughts out properly.

Simon nodded as he took it all in. "Fascinating," he murmured. "It is like you're a completely different person but still exactly the same." He smiled. "I wish I could share all this at the expo." He laughed a bit, putting his arm around Alexis and squeezing slightly. "I almost want to turn someone else into a girl," he said before letting go.

Alexis laughed. "I'm sure you could find someone who's willing." She returned the gesture by bumping him slightly with her shoulder.

"I'm sure I could, and I will eventually." Now that he knew he could achieve something like this, Simon couldn't wait for the day he could replicate the results.

The mall trip came to a close, and the two were walking back into their home a little while before dinner. It was nice being able to go out with Alexis during a time like this, especially since they wouldn't be able to do it too often. Simon looked forward to their next trip out.

Alexis found herself contemplating a shower before dinner, but decided it could wait until after she helped clean up.

"You guys went out...without me?!"

Simon sighed lightly when he heard the outburst and shot Alexis a light smile. "Theo, don't be upset."

Theodore was shocked, to put it lightly. "Aw, man, seriously?! You guys couldn't have called or texted me so we could meet up?" He was pouting, making those big, green puppy dog eyes.

Alexis awed and went over to him, giving him a hug. "Sorry, Teddy. I promise you can come with us next time. Right, Simon?" She turned to him, mirroring Theodore's expression in case Simon was gonna argue why it was too risky.

Simon stared at them both with pursed lips and a slight frown. He was already imagining the amount of questions they were sure to get. Still, Theodore was looking forward to going out with Alexis. He sighed finally. "Yes, that's fine."

Theodore grinned, "Yay!" He hugged Alexis in his excitement. She only giggled and returned the gesture. "When will the next outing be? How did this one go?" He turned curious eyes to his older siblings after the hug was broken. Alexis shrugged.

"It wasn't so bad. I think my eyes are gonna be a problem for those fans that are detail oriented."

Simon shrugged. "As long as they think you're our relative, it should be fine. Those eyes can show up every now and then throughout the family as far as they're concerned." He paused for a moment. "As far as the next outing, we may have to play it by ear."

Theodore sighed, but was smiling. Alexis would never get over his forgiving nature.

"My eyes are rare gems, thank you very much. I highly doubt that you'd see them any time soon," Alexia said. She looked at Simon with her signature smirk and raised eyebrow. Theodore simply laughed.

Simon rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. "But of course. You are such a rare occurrence yourself; why not have eyes to match?"

"Exactly! See? It only took you our whole lives to realize my rarity."

"Nothing can stop your guys' banter, can it?" Theodore asked, amused.

Simon shook his head. "I doubt it. Being related to an ego as big as our sister's is not only rare," he smirked, "but something I simply cannot take lying down. At least, not all the time."

Theodore nodded in understanding, while Alexis simply giggled.

"I hope you two didn't eat too much while you were out. Dinner will be done soon."

"Sounds good." Simon started towards the stairs. "I still have my homework to get done."

Alexis turned to Theodore. "Well, need a hand?"

Theodore's smile was bright as he nodded. Together they tackled the rest of dinner, and just in time for Dave to come home from, according to Theodore, a meeting regarding their last album.

It wasn't long after that when Simon walked into the kitchen, his phone in his hand. "Turns out I was right," he said, walking over to Alexis to show her his Twitter feed. It featured a multitude of photos of her with Simon. "You have a fan club."

Theodore and Alexis both looked at the pictures and captions. "Well, at least they didn't leave out that we're related. Can you imagine the reactions they'd have if they thought you and I were a couple and not you and Jeanette?" Alexis asked, handing the phone back.

Theodore looked over Simon's shoulder, reading the comments. "Seems to me, whether you guys said it or not, some of these fans aren't buying it and are calling you two a couple anyway. They think that being related is a cover up."

Simon nodded. "Always the cynical ones. At least Alexis has good taste," he said with a smirk.

A blush lit up Alexis' face instantly. "Excuse me? Someone's got an ego all of a sudden." She turned to resume what she was doing, only slightly annoyed with her brother.

Theodore took Simon's phone, reading curiously.

Simon chuckled, leaning against the counter. "I've always had an ego; I just keep it under control."

"Well, you might wanna check yourself now, because under control doesn't seem to be accurate right now," Alexis said.

Theodore glanced up from Simon's phone. "You guys are ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" He sounded amused.

Simon smiled over at him. "Well, I'm not trying to keep it under control right now. I thought I'd take a page out of your book."

Alexis laughed lightly. "Good to know you're capable of it." She finished what she was doing and looked to Theodore. "Anything else interesting?"

"They're just wondering where the boy you and I were. That's probably why they think you two are a couple. If we all were there, it would seem more like a family outing."

Simon nodded. "Well, next time, definitely."

"Sounds good to me," Alexis agreed. Theodore just grinned, his excitement from earlier returning.

Simon took his phone back and stuffed it in his pocket. "So, is everything done? Any final things I can do?"

Theodore looked around. "Maybe set the table? The food is about done. Alexis here has knack for cooking. Did we mention that?" Alexis sighed softly.

"Teddy, all I made was the egg salad. That's not even difficult."

"Don't be modest now, oh rare one." Simon chuckled as he went to set the table.

Alexis shot a glare at Simon. "You're enjoying this a little too much, you know." Theodore simply giggled.

"I can't get over how you guys manage to act normal even when all this stuff happened."

"It's because Alvin is still with us, girl or no." Simon grabbed a set of plates and took them to the table. "It's very easy to fall back into old habits."

"True," Theodore nodded in agreement. He and Alexis placed the food on the table once Simon was done with the plates and silverware. Alexis grabbed the cups and some juice, setting it on the table as well.

"Well, everything's ready," Alexis said. "Where's Dave?"

"I believe I heard him in his office when I came down."

Theodore volunteered to get him and left the kitchen. Alexis eyed Simon before punching him in his shoulder.

"You're an ass, you know that?" She was smiling slightly.

Simon feigned a shocked look. "What could you possibly mean?"

Alexis didn't humor him, only took a seat at the table, pushing any loose hair over her shoulders. "I'm gonna need that twitter name you found to track those rumors about us."

He nodded, taking a seat as well. "Sure. Of course, there are several."

"I bet. These fans come up with the craziest stories, don't they?" Alexis asked, pulling out her phone and putting in the name Simon had showed her earlier. She looked through the pictures. Well...they did look pretty cozy, she noticed with a blush. Simon was sitting more beside her than across from her, too. She read the comments. "These fans want us to be a couple..."

He smiled a bit, leaning over to read as well. "And here I thought they liked the idea of Jeanette and I," he mused.

Alexis shrugged. "Do you like the idea of you and Jeanette?"

Simon returned the gesture. "Sure; it's not a bad idea."

Alexis looked at him. "Seriously? That's it? Its not a bad idea? What about how you feel about her? Or all that other gushy stuff?"

Simon scratched at his hair. "I like Jeanette; she's nice, sweet...she's Jeanette." He shrugged once more. "I've always liked her."

"You sound so infatuated..." Alexis rolled her eyes before looking back at her phone. "At least some of these fans are fighting for you and Jeanette."

"I imagine there will be an all out war shortly."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. Was busy, and lazy...very lazy. Had to find all the correct 'Alvin's and turn them into 'Alexis'. A couple are still there, and that's because of how they're used. So, no, I didn't forget to switch them out. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

It was Theodore who was bouncing with anticipation as he and Simon waited for Alexis to finish getting ready. Theodore had actually teased Alexis about that, commenting on all the stuff she needed just to shower and get dressed for a trip to the mall. She took it for the most part, but after a bit, Simon had to intervene at the look of anger she was aiming at Theodore. Female anger was an unknown, and it wasn't territory either brother wanted to tree with their oldest sibling any time soon.

Regardless of having people waiting on her, the usual after shower routine was a must for the eldest Seville. That meant it took her forty five minutes to get ready. No more than it took her when she was a boy, but the results were much more noticeable on her as a girl.

"Come on, Alexis! Let's go already!" Theodore called from the hallway.

"Alright, already. You're lucky I'm already done," she replied, stepping out of her room and shutting the door behind her.

Simon sighed as he looked at his watch. "It's a good thing we're leaving well before the movie starts," he said. "We'd have missed it by now if we tried to leave with just enough time to get there."

"You can't rush beauty, Simon," she replied, flipping her hair as she walked by them, leading the way down the stairs.

"Well, you do smell nice," Theodore said as he followed.

Simon raised a brow. "I suppose that's true," he followed as well, "unless beauty makes us late." He smiled a bit. "But yes, you do smell nice."

Alexis threw Simon a sly smile over her shoulder as they left the front door. Theodore didn't notice the look, and quickly let loose an excited ramble as they made their way to the bus stop to go into town.

Simon smiled at her response and then tuned in to Theodore's animated babble. They all engaged in the conversation on their journey to the mall. They arrived at the movie theater with a few minutes left to spare, enough time to get the tickets and get refreshments. As they stood in line, Simon sighed while reading the menu.

"They're beginning to rob us, aren't they?" he mused to his siblings.

"Without a doubt," Alexis replied. Someone sidled up to Alexis, and she looked up into dark brown eyes.

"Hey, there, can I buy your popcorn for you?" Alexis merely blinked, effectively shocked.

Simon glanced at Alexis's recently acquired company, frowning as he looked him over. He turned back to his previous task, though he could no longer focus on picking out a snack as he found himself listening to the conversation taking place beside him.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked. It was so weird being hit on by a guy...she almost shuddered, and reminded herself she's a girl for the time being. This guy seemed cockier than he was on a great day. She felt a hand at the small of her back and she instinctively arched away from it.

"Your snacks for the movie. I'll buy them for you. It's pretty expensive here, but I'm not hurting for money." His smirk was irritating, she noticed.

"No thanks," she replied, moving his hand from her body. "I'm not hurting for money, either. I can pay for myself."

Her company hummed, looking her over with approval plain on his face. She frowned. "I'm sure you can. But you can save the money for more make up, and still get the snacks for the movie with my help."

"I don't need anything from anyone, thank you very much," she said sharply, growing annoyed. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

"James!" Another female voice reached them. "You get your Playboy ass over here!" He paled at the sight of what seemed to be his girlfriend, and left Alvin's side when the other female made a move to go over to them.

Simon glanced over when he walked away. "What happened to your boyfriend?" he asked Alexis, his brow raising.

"Put a lid on it," she snapped, going up and purchasing a small popcorn and medium soda. She then left them in the line and made her way towards the theater their movie was in.

Theodore glanced at Simon. "That guy was rude. Why would you call him her boyfriend after hearing their conversation?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "Let's get our food before we're separated in the theater." With that, he walked up to the counter to get his own popcorn and soda.

Theodore followed his brother, carrying much more than a popcorn and soda, towards their theater. Luckily, the theater wasn't full yet, and it was Theodore that spotted Alvin. "Over there," he said to Simon, pointing. They were fortunate that no one sat beside her yet.

They each sat on one side of her. Theodore chose not to comment on the interaction between her and that guy. He could feel her annoyance easily.

Simon refrained from saying anything as well. He was quite peeved as well, though not at Alexis. Just who was that guy, anyway? Did he really think treating a woman like all she could do was make herself look pretty and couldn't take care of herself would get him anywhere? Please. He huffed and began munching on his popcorn irritably.

Theodore sighed, the vibes reaching him clearly. That jerk ruined the whole outing. He did his best to remain optimistic, though. The movie wasn't enjoyed by any of the Sevilles, and Alexis was glad when it was over.

The three of them cleared out of the theater along with the other patrons and were soon on their way back home. There wasn't much conversation as two out of three of them were still in foul moods. By the time they got home, it was like relief washed over all of them as they were that much closer to putting the night behind them.

Simon glanced over at Theodore with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry the night wasn't better," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "I know how much you were looking forward to it."

Theodore smiled. "It's fine. I'm just hoping Alexis cheers up soon." He frowned, watching her go upstairs, her door shutting soon after.

Simon watched as well and nodded. "We'll see." He gave his brother one last smile before heading to his own room.

Alexis had skipped dinner that night, taking a brief shower and dressing in the spaghetti strap and short shorts pajamas Brittany had bought her. She was in the middle of applying lotion when there was a knock on her door.

Simon stood on the other side, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Alexis?" he called.

"Come in," she replied, putting lotion on her leg.

Simon walked inside and shut the door behind him. "I wanted to see if you were alright and...apologize for earlier."

Alexis nodded, continuing her task. "Any particular reason for the comment you'd made?" Her tone was somewhat cold, but still light enough to show she wasn't too upset about it anymore.

Simon walked a bit closer, watching her apply the lotion. "Well..." He paused, a bit distracted. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and glanced away. "Not any reason I want to share. I just want to apologize for upsetting you."

She was intrigued by whatever he was hiding, and was tempted to pursue the topic. She smoothed the lotion up her thighs, considering his words. It's not like she didn't forgive him. "Well, it's fine. I'll give you this one freebie." She smiled at him through her bangs, hands still working intently. She glanced at her lotion beside her. "Why don't you help me out?" She motioned to her lotion.

He raised a brow but walked over, grabbing the lotion. "With what, exactly?"

"My back. It irritates me to no end that I can do everywhere else but my back," she said, moving her legs and sitting up straighter. "Do you mind?" She tilted her head, pouting slightly.

He smiled lightly. "Not at all." He moved behind her and squeezed some lotion into his hand. "These are nice pajamas. Brittany did really well." He rubbed his hands together to warm the lotion before applying it to her back.

"Thank you. And yes, she did. Wonder what I'll do with them when I'm a boy again." She moved her hair aside. "Hold on," she said before removing her shirt and holding it against her chest, settling in front of him. There was a light blush on her face she was glad he couldn't see.

He swallowed thickly at that, his hands hovering over her now bare back. He was hoping to avoid that but apparently she had other plans. He was surprisingly embarrassed...or maybe it was something else. He was just glad her back was to him. He slowly placed his hands back on her back, though now it felt completely different.

"You okay back there?" She was smiling, teasing him for his now less confident movements. Inside, her heart was racing and she was very, very aware of his hands on her. This was so weird...very weird because he was her brother.

He cleared his throat. "Fine." His hands trailed towards her lower back. "Not exactly used to doing this to my sister." He managed a half smile.

"I'm sure," she giggled. "Never had sisters before, after all." She left out the detail that she didn't know if this was even allowed between brother and sister. She closed her eyes, trying to relax as he applied the lotion.

It was probably best not to put too much thought into this. He was putting lotion on a hard-to-reach place for his sister, period. Simple, easy. He let out a breath and simply focused in his task. He slid his hands back up to her shoulders, taking that time to massage them without realizing.

A chill shot up her spine, and she arched slightly, sighing in content. "You're very good at this, have you been practicing?"

He blinked, pausing for a moment. "What? Practicing?" He started back up and finally realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even know I was doing that."

She smiled, leaning more against his hands. "I'm not complaining. So, you enjoy having a sister so far?"

He smiled lightly. "I am. Now that we're all adjusted, it's like things have always been this way." He trailed his hands down her arms briefly before bringing them back to her shoulders.

The gesture made her blush once more, and she began wondering if this was another side effect of being a girl. Or maybe it was something else... She turned towards him, making eye contact, but remaining quiet, observing him.

When they made eye contact, Simon froze. Being this close, looking at each other like this, it was actually quite intimate. Under no circumstances should he be having intimate moments with his sister, but he couldn't look or move away. Instead, he unconsciously moved his hand to the back of her neck and rubbed his thumb in circles.

She smiled at the contact, learning just how affectionate Simon was with people. She reached up, not worried about her shirt covering herself, and brushed his hair back, resting her hand on his neck as well.

He smiled as well, settling a bit closer to her. "Are you enjoying this time as well?" he asked softly.

"You're sweet when you're not being a know it all," she teased lightly. "It makes it easier to tolerate. But those know it all moments have been helpful throughout all of this, too."

He chuckled. "Good, because I don't think I can turn it off."

"Works for me," she said softly, playing with the ends of his hair.

He couldn't stop staring; something about her made him want to bare his soul, like he could completely let go and know he'd be alright because he was with her. His smile faded as his hand moved up to her hair. "About earlier..."

She tilted her head. "I'm not upset about it anymore, you don't have to worry."

He nodded. "I know; I just feel the need to be honest with you."

"You're talking about the reason why you said what you said?"

He nodded again. "Truthfully," he said, finally redirecting his eyes to her eyebrows, "that guy made me angry, not only for the way he treated you, but for even approaching you in the first place. I guess my irritation trickled over to you."

She nodded, and smiled after a moment. "Still gonna take some getting used to, huh? That protective streak?"

He smiled slightly yet briefly. "I think it's more than that."

She went over his words. "Are you saying, you were jealous?"

He remained silent, mulling it over. He then nodded. "That seems the most apt description."

Her fingers stopped playing with his hair, but didn't move from where they were resting. "Well...I don't blame you. I'm gorgeous after all." She smiled.

He blinked and then broke out in a grin. This was why he felt so comfortable with her. "Yes, you are." He chuckled. "I can't help it, really. I feel as though I have a claim over you, which is completely groundless and senseless, but I do." His brow furrowed. "I feel like I must...have you to myself." Why was that? Because she was his doing? He felt possessive over his creation? That didn't seem quite right.

She blushed at his honesty. "Well, you did make me this way. Maybe it's just you wanting to make sure nothing bad happens to me. I don't know..." She shrugged. This was weird, but not unwelcome.

"I don't know," he repeated, dropping his hand back to the nape of her neck. "I'm not sure if that's all there is to it."

There was a question lingering on her tongue, nagging at the forefront of her mind, but she was content enough to not feel the need to ask it. Yet. There was a time for it, and it wasn't now.

She became aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing her top, but like her old personality, she didn't waver under the awkward shyness that threatened to surround her. "I should put this back on, don't you think?" Besides, it'd be interesting to see how Simon reacted to the acknowledgment of her undress, and her casual approach to it.

Simon couldn't help but glance down when she mentioned it and just as quickly looked away, clearing his throat. "That might be best," he said, letting her go and giving her a bit of space.

She grinned at his flustered state. "You're too easy to get hot and bothered, you know that?" She giggled, debating if she should let him suffer, or put him out of his discomfort. It was a hard decision.

He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck, surprised to feel a bit of heat rise to his face. "I don't imagine you'd have a tough time getting anyone hot and bothered."

She smiled, really wanting to mess with him more, but she decided to let him off the hook. She turned around and put her shirt back on, pushing her hair off her shoulder and back behind her like she preferred. She turned back to him. "So, what does this mean?"

He remained silent for a moment, fairly certain this was not a conversation they should be having. He was hesitant to continue. "What exactly? Between us?"

Alexis shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." She knew she was way too casual about it, but one of them had to go about it lightly.

"Well, considering the circumstances, it's difficult to put a label on anything," Simon said. "However, I don't think we should ignore...anything we may feel. It's best to be honest and let things falls as they may."

She sat cross legged across from him. "I agree. So, what do you feel? What do you want?"

He smiled lightly. "It's as I said earlier; I just want you to myself."

She giggled. "That's so selfish, I'm surprised. Well, here I am."

"Good." His smile widened. "And how do you feel? What would you like?"

Alexis shrugged. "I feel happy when we hang out. And I'd like for us to be honest with ourselves and each other. And to just go with the flow."

Simon nodded. "I agree." He reached out and took her hand, trailing his thumb across the back. "I'm not exactly sure when or how this happened, but I like it."

She held his hand in return. "Me too. And of course, this is a secret. Theo and Dave would freak if they found out. But, I'm okay with being low key."

"As am I. Even if they were understanding, this is still in the beginning stages. We need time to feel things out and get comfortable ourselves." Simon smiled slyly. "And I'm looking forward to all the...feeling."

She laughed and blushed at the same time. "You did not just say that! Wow, you're definitely gonna make this especially interesting! First you could barely look at me, and now you're making sly jokes. This is gonna be very interesting, indeed."

He laughed. "Yes, it is."

As the days passed, the two continued on normally in front of Dave and Theodore, but there were subtle changes. They spent even more time together, steadily growing more comfortable with their new relationship and each other. They touched more, completely innocent. Nothing was rushed; even though they knew basically everything about each other, that knowledge was limited to a strictly sibling relationship. They were now learning their habits and mannerisms when it came to being in a relationship.

It was another weekend and the two of them were watching a movie in the living room with Theodore. "It's not quite a theater," Simon said, smiling lightly, "but hopefully this can make up for the previous attempt."

Theodore waved his hand, giving Simon a smile. "It was nice anyway, being out. I'm not complaining, and nothing beats hanging out at home with family."

Simon chuckled. "I agree."

"How's the research going?" Theodore asked. "Or is Alexis going to be a permanent switch?"

"The research is going fine." Simon smiled. "I think I'll have everything figured out shortly, a few more weeks maybe."

"Then you'll find a willing guinea pig for a legit test run?" Alexis asked.

"Don't forget my idea," Theodore reminded with a smile.

Simon laughed. "Yes, I will. This is just too spectacular to let rest. Once I get it perfected, I'll continue it."

Theodore nodded. "I sure hope you do. Alexis here is quite the masterpiece." Alexis stuck her tongue out at Theodore playfully.

Simon smiled. "Well, it's true. The best thing I've ever done."

"Not better than your time machine," Alexis stated. Theodore chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's true, Simon. The ability to go through time is pretty hard to beat."

After a moment of consideration, Simon nodded. "I suppose you're right; very hard to top traveling through time. I'll deem Alexis a close second, then." He laughed a bit.

Alexis hummed. "I don't know... You've had lots of pretty successful experiments over the years."

Theodore laughed quietly. Leave it to Alvin, or Alexis, to not let something simple go.

Simon raised a brow. "Yes, and you're now included in that number." He smirked.

Alexis giggled, letting the subject drop.

"The fans are going crazy over not having seen you guys since the first trip to the mall," Theodore said after a moment.

Simon smiled a bit. "That doesn't surprise me. They need new photos to keep the rumors and hope alive," he joked.

"I'll always wonder how fans can be so creative with other people's lives," Alexis said as she pulled out her and phone, unlocked it and loaded twitter. She scrolled for a bit. "Yup. They have too much time on their hands." She handed her phone to Simon.

He shook his head at some of the comments. "It seems they've come up with their own back story as to how we met. We even have a ship name. Hashtag 'Silexis'." He chuckled.

Alexis shrugged, taking her phone back. She wondered if people shipped Alvin and Simon, despite their sibling relationship. "Some of these are pretty creative. According to this one, we met while I was filling in for Brittany for a song. Why would Brittany let someone else, not even a sister, fill in for her? And I never even mentioned being a singer that day."

Simon shrugged. "Fantasy seems to cloud facts, apparently."

"But, seriously. Not even the press know about me. And here they're giving me one crazy background. I can't get over the whole filling in for Brittany. Seriously? They must not be huge fans of the Chipettes..." She was shaking her head.

"It's possible. The only likely reason they'd come up with something so far-fetched."

"Well, this is just crazy." She closed the app and put her phone back into her pocket. "Crazy fans..." she mumbled.

Simon smiled. "I find it amazing you made such an impact in such a small amount of time."

"Me too. But then, there are only six of us. I think anyone with a voice like ours and noses like ours would make an impact immediately. Especially since we're already established celebrities."

"That's true." He shrugged. "I find it all humorous, mostly. I can only imagine what will happen once Alexis is gone for good."

"I'm sure they'll come up with a story for us," Alexis said with a small smile. "As long as it doesn't make me look like some heartbreaking snob, I'll be happy."

The three of them continued watching the movie with the occasional conversation. By the time it was over, it was fairly late.

Simon stood with a light yawn, stretching. "Well, I believe I will call it a night."

"Boo!" Alexis joked, sticking her tongue out at him. Theodore laughed.

Simon raised a brow and chuckled. "Yes, I know, I'm an old man," he joked.

Alexis sighed, thinking. "Bed sounds good, actually. After I shower." She stood.

"I'm gonna head over to the Chipettes', like usual." Theodore stood as well and the three left the den, two heading upstairs, one leaving through the front door.

Simon smiled lightly at his sister as they climbed the stairs. "Try not to use all the hot water," he teased. "Cold showers aren't at all fun."

She stopped by her door, leaning against it. "We could solve that problem, you know. You could always join me." She raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly.

Simon met her smile with one of his own, albeit a bit embarrassed. "It would conserve water."

"That it would." She opened her door and backed in a bit. "I guess I'll see you in a few."

He nodded and walked the short ways to his room. Well, that was completely unexpected. Somehow, harmless teasing turned to making plans to shower together. He couldn't exactly say he was unhappy about it, though. Instead, he imagined multiple scenarios in which this could turn out as he prepared for the shower.

Alexis giggled to herself, somewhat shocked that he agreed to it. She laid out her pajamas and usual after shower pampering materials. She then undressed, wrapped her towel around her body, grabbed her shampoo, conditioner and body wash before heading into the bathroom, closing the door but leaving it unlocked.

Simon emerged from his room in a pair of shorts with his towel and shampoo/body wash. He tried to maintain his confidence as he went to the bathroom, but it seemed determined to escape his grasp. He held firm, using it to go inside without a second thought and lock the door behind him.

Alexis was already in the shower, steam fogging up the bathroom mirror. She was humming lyrics to a song she had been working on prior to becoming a girl. "I just love showers, don't you?" she asked from behind the curtain.

Simon couldn't but smile; Alvin was the master of being casual. "They are quite refreshing," he said, putting down the items in his hand before undressing.

"I definitely like them more now than before. I take them more often too." She ran her hands through her hair, making sure it was completely wet before squeezing some shampoo into her palm. She set the bottle down before rubbing her hands together and working the floral scented product into her hair.

"I've noticed." All set; here goes. Bottle of body wash in hand, he pulled open the curtain a little and stepped inside. He made it a point not to look at her until the bottle was safely out of his hands. Only then did he face her, met with the sight of her backside. He let out a breath, his inhibitions going with it, and he closed the distance between them. He reached up, gently nudging her hands aside, and continued to work the shampoo in himself.

She smiled, closing her eyes. "You know, I could definitely get used to this." He was a natural at massages, and his motions were already adding onto the slight fatigue her body was feeling from being up so late.

He smiled. "Really? You can get used to getting massages without having to ask for them? How could you possibly?" he teased lightly.

She laughed slightly. "That too. But I meant this. You and me. It's nice." She opened her eyes before turning to look into his.

He held her gaze, his smile growing. "I agree." He trailed a finger across her cheek, hooking it under her chin, and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

She sighed contentedly, returning the kiss, her eyes closing back. She rested her hands against his back, stepping closer, but kept some distance between their bodies, in case it was too much at the current moment.

He dropped his hands to her waist, relishing in the way the soft skin felt for only a moment before sliding them slowly around to her back. He soon hooked his arms around her, pulling her against him as he did so. He just wanted to hold her close to him, wanted her body against his, even if it was just a little while.

She moved her hands to resting around his shoulders, her body pressed against his feeling wrongfully amazing. She still didn't like acknowledging the major differences between being a girl and no longer a boy. But at this moment, she felt happy, and cherished.

The longer the kiss went on, the more Simon wanted. However, considering this was their first kiss, it was probably best not to take it too far. Still, he didn't want to end the embrace just yet. He pulled her even tighter against him as he broke the kiss, only to kiss a path along her jaw to her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

She giggled. "You're full of surprises." It was funny seeing the usually patient, calm and collected Simon Seville unable to 'help himself' to something. But, at the same time, she knew he was a teenage boy, and she was fortunate he had self-control. "I better rinse this stuff out," she said, shaking her head slightly.

With that, he finally stopped kissing her and released his hold on her. They definitely needed to get back to just showering before he lost too much control and they never finished. He backed off a little, smiling slightly. "That's a good idea."

She smiled, backing up until she was under the water. Closing her eyes, she began working the shampoo from her hair.

Simon couldn't ignore the opportunity to take in the sight of her wet, naked form. There were a lot of emotions filling him up right now, but the most abundant was appreciation. He had made this beautiful body in front of him, purely from science, and seeing it for the first time was doing a number on him. He could admire her all day, and perhaps he'd get the chance to do so one day.

Once the shampoo was gone, she lowered her arms and looked at Simon, a teasing glint in her eyes.

He noticed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, smiling very slightly. "What is it?"

"Are you gonna get clean, or just stare at me the whole time?"

He chuckled. "Well, it would be rude to just knock you out of the way, wouldn't it?" He smirked. "However, the thought of just watching you the entire time did cross my mind."

She giggled. "That depends on who you're talking to. I don't find that rude at all."

He laughed. "In that case..." He stepped over to her, taking hold of her arms and switching their positions so the water rained down on his back. "Much better." He grinned before leaning back to let the water wet his hair.

She laughed. "That was fun." She grabbed her body wash and scrubber.

He simply laughed a bit as he reached for his body wash. Soon he was lathering up his own hair. It was nice; this shower together turned out to be just that. Maybe this could happen more often…

She was working the conditioner into her hair, watching him with a smile. "This was fun. We should do it again."

He smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

She walked over to him, standing against him, stealing his water as she rinsed out her hair.

He chuckled, stepping further back into the spray to rinse his own hair. The water now fell onto his face but it wasn't unpleasant. Once he finished, he reached for his body wash once more to focus on the rest of his body.

It wasn't long before the shower came to an end and the two stepped out together.

Wrapping her towel around her body snugly, she grabbed her bathing stuff before turning to Simon. "Still hot water left. I think this sharing the shower was a success."

Simon nodded, securing his own towel around his hips. "I agree; it could become a regular thing." He smiled.

"As long as we time it carefully," she said with a small smile. "Next thing you know, we'll be sharing the same bed." She raised an eyebrow as she opened the door, checking to make sure it was safe before stepping into the hallway.

He followed after her with his things in his hands. "Just as long as you're not a wild sleeper," he teased, chuckling.

"After years of sleeping in the same room, you haven't realized I'm practically Sleeping Beauty at night?" She stopped by her door, looking at him.

He raised a brow. "Of all the years we shared a room, I've never thought of you as Sleeping Beauty, so...no."

She laughed. "A loss, really. Well, I was and I still am."

He laughed. "Good to know." He stopped in front of his door, pushing it open a bit. "Well, if you ever get the desire to share your bed with someone else, you know where to find me." He gave her a smile before disappearing into his room.

She giggled and did the same, shutting her door behind her.

"Don't you two ever get bored in the house?" Dave asked a few days later during breakfast.

"It's been two and a half weeks since this first happened, and you're asking this now?" Alexis asked. Theodore set a plate of bacon in the center of the table, the last of the food that was cooking, before sitting down beside Dave.

Simon laughed a bit. "Yes, boredom has come and gone, and come back, Dave," he said as he read through a book sitting on the table beside him.

"You choose the weirdest times to whip out a book, you know that?" Alexis said with a fond shake of her head.

"But, really, I'm surprised that you of all people haven't gone crazy, Alv-I mean Alexis. I remember how just being in your room for too long made you restless," Dave said with a small smile.

Simon smiled slyly. "The beauty of turning her into a girl," he joked.

"Ha ha," Alexis rolled her eyes playfully. "Shows how much you know about me. I've been able to chill out in my room without freaking out since we were thirteen."

Theodore nodded in agreement.

Simon simply nodded with a smile, continuing to read.

Dave looked over with a raised brow. "What's got you so entranced over there?"

"A book on behavioral science," Simon answered, turning the page.

"More research?" Theodore asked.

"That's originally why I got it, but I learned more just from asking Alexis questions. Now I just find all of this information interesting."

Dave chuckled. "Of course. You'll never cease to amaze me, Simon."

"Me either."

Simon looked up at them all with a smile. "Thank you."

After breakfast, Simon was in the lab. Today was one of those days where the scientist in him was just oozing out and needed to dabble. Might as well use that motivation to continue figuring out how to return Alvin to a boy…

"You don't want to, do you?" Alexis asked from the stairs.

Simon startled slightly and turned to look at Alexis. "Oh, I didn't realize you were down here," he said before turning back to his flasks. "I don't want to what?"

"Turn me back into a boy," she said, going down another few steps before leaning against the railing and watching him.

Simon paused for a moment before placing his pipette down on the table, his goggles soon following. "Do I make it that obvious?"

"Only to someone who's looking," she replied. "Is it really that much of a difference? Aside from the obvious?"

He turned around and leaned against the table. "No, and that's part of the reason why I'm so fascinated by you. It's as I said before; you're completely the same, yet you're not, and I can't get enough." He shrugged. "The fact that it's my doing only makes it harder to want to change you back."

Alexis tilted her head, nodding in understanding. "And when I'm a boy again?"

He remained silent, thinking it over. There really wouldn't be much of a difference between then and now, yet he had no clue how he'd respond. "That, I don't have an answer to," he said honestly. It would be different if she was just a test subject, someone he'd only turned in hopes to study for a brief period. But he'd developed feelings for and grown attached to Alvin as Alexis. Would that carry over to Alvin as Alvin?

She smiled. "Fair enough." She straightened up. "I think I'm gonna take a nap for a bit. I'll see you later." She headed back upstairs, shutting the door gently behind her.

Simon stood there for a moment longer sifting through his thoughts before turning back to his work.

* * *

 _ **Do any of my readers think there's really much of a difference between Alvin and Alexis besides one version being female and the other male? Let me know in a review please.**_


End file.
